Merging Times: Another Insane Master Plan
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: Voldemort has another master plan, Harry's getting sick, and the past or furture have been merged majically in the mix. M-Preg Slash. Better summary inside as always.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

Summary: Harry's life wil never be perfect, he can deal with that, or so he thinks. Just as he catches a mysterious flu bug, or so he thinks, Voldemort decides to mess with the past and future. But who would of thought that Voldemort had mergered the past and future together, so Harry finally gets to see he parents, in an obscured way; and that Hogwarts Halls are no longer as safe as anyone would wish they could be M-Preg.

A/N okay this came from a bout of complete insanity!! inumoon3 asked for M-Preg, and while i didn't write a story totally about M-Preg,.I did include it as apart of my main plot. (sub plot thingy) So i dedicate this story to inumoon3, for asking me for a story :P It's not that bad right now, but the rating's gonna go up as i progress.

**P**rologue

* * *

Things are said to happen for a reason, that destiny can hold a card in your game of life. Why the hell it played a card in my life, I don't know. I never asked for much, I never wanted more then I needed. But I always got way more then I bargained for. My power, my popularity, and my talent at Quidditch were all given to me.

I got more then I bargained for in Draco Malfoy as well, that horny bastard. I never asked for him to annoy me to hell's end and back, I never asked him to insult my friends and I all the time, and I certainly never asked him to always try and beat me at…well, everything.

I never realized, until time and magic screwed up my life, how much I really cherished the small things. Annoyances can be there, but without them it's weird when they become routine.

Draco Malfoy may be the biggest annoyance in my life, but he's my most cherished one. I don't know what I would do without him, who would I fight with like cats and dogs? Who would I piss off extremely and then make up with unbelievable love making?

And of course, who would be there when Voldemort tries once again to kill me? He's getting old and more insane as the years roll on, dear Voldemort is, and I can only imagine what he will try to throw my way. I can only wonder.

Review, i wanna know how it's sounding so far.


	2. It begins

Disclaimer: See Prologue

A/N Okay i needed something to follow up on the prologue, so i myself could understand what the heck I'm doing here! So i have a prologue and a chapter..Dun Dun Dun o.O -is to hyper for her own good-

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed in Gryffindor tower, glaring at his drapes. There was something…odd. Every morning, for two weeks, he woke up he would smell something and next thing you know, his stomach is upset and it was a trip to the bathroom for him.

He was starting to feel like magic inside him was tugging, why would it tug? Or feel like it was tugging for that matter? What the hell was happening to him? Harry couldn't fathom, so he stayed still, glaring at the drapes in his confusion.

* * *

In another time, but in the exact same bed, a similar boy was sitting glaring at his drapes. Only his problem was very different, he had yet again pissed off Lily Evans. He looked very much like Harry Potter, only hazel eyes instead of green.

How was he ever going to get the girl to date him, if she hated his guts? For what reason he couldn't think of, after all he was perfect! What girl wouldn't want to date him? He glared at the drapes even harder. He was talented, and popular, what more could he do to attract the damn girl?

* * *

Harry found himself needing to run like hell into the bathroom, and he did so. Not realizing the green-gold magical field weaving its way around the room, he went along with his business. Sadly it was at this point a loud noise sounded out through the entire castle and scared the poor sick boy and only made his state worse.

Coughing and hacking what had been his…well supper, he didn't realize the four boys that had crashed into his own dormitory room. He did realize though, the familiar voice of Sirius Black, only younger sounding, asking if he was alright.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" James heard Sirius ask someone, he looked around at his surroundings and found himself in the same dormitory, only slightly different belongings. He frowned; the room seemed more different, more …aged.

"Oh my god, James, you might want to see this" Sirius said. James got up and walked the distance the bathroom. He looked over Sirius' shoulder and got quite a shock.

There sat a guy about his age, who looked exactly like him, only with glasses and green eyes. To see an exact image of you is unnerving, never doubt that ever! The boy's mouth hung open, wide as it could go. He looked like he was seeing a ghost, and when he spoke, he didn't speak, he screamed out a word. Well a name actually.

* * *

'"DRACO"

Harry couldn't help it, when he was in trouble, he screamed for Draco, when he was scared, he screamed for Draco, when he was confused beyond what was possible, he screamed for Draco. Since he was all three, this qualified for major, insane screaming, even if it was a girly scream.

"Whoa, calm down, we aren't going to hurt you." Sirius, well young, very young, version of Sirius tried to calm Harry down. He wasn't calm though, he was ready to murder whoever was responsible for this type of mood.

"Calm down? Calm down! I don't think so. I see a miniature version of my father and godfather sitting right before me as real as anything. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM?" Harry screamed.

Not to mention he was sick of throwing up every morning. Two weeks of that starts to get on your nerves, really get on your nerves. "Well..." Sirius said, but Harry wasn't paying attention to him. He was paying attention to that heavenly voice of Ronald Weasley.

"Harry, you okay in here? We heard and felt some sort of crash down in Potions class. You feeling okay now? Harry?" Ron called, opening the door with no idea of what he would find in there. Harry could have kissed Ron for being his savior to sanity at this point, but he really would rather kiss Draco.

"I'm here Ron; please tell me I'm seeing things because I'm feverish?" Harry asked, and took not getting a reply as a bad sign. Maybe these things were real and not some delusion from his mind.

"No, Harry. I think we're in a lot of trouble, because I can see four people as clear as day." Ron said, staring at a very young Professor Lupin. They were staring at each other in confusion, and Harry was feeling like he would have a mental breakdown any moment.

"Ron" Harry said

"Yeah?"

"Get Draco, and get him now." Harry demanded, before slumping to the floor.

"Sure thing Harry, I'll get Professor McGonagall up here as well" Ron said, running out the door trying to process all he had seen. Harry on the other hand was more confused, and all he wanted to do was sleep. So he did.

* * *

James stared at this boy who was an exact look alike to him. "Calm down? Calm down? I don't think so. I see a miniature version of my father and godfather sitting right before me as real as anything. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM?" the boy screamed.

'What did I do to get that sort of reaction from him? He seems absolutely horrified.' James thought, feeling the sting of the boy's harsh words. The boy didn't look to well, so maybe he was delirious.

The boy's hair waved around like his always did, and his eyes were a bright green. He knew those eyes, where had he seen them before? Facial features were so much like James' own, he was somewhat spooked by it. The one difference he could see was the boy was a little paler.

James heard an unfamiliar voice calling from the dormitory room, and he swerved around to see a tall lanky red haired boy standing there. He and Remus were staring at each other suspiciously at first, and then it turned into confusion as they couldn't see what was going on.

James felt like the world had been turned upside down. His head was spinning around in circles as he heard the red head talking to the boy in the bathroom. When the red haired boy finally left, James looked back to his look alike in the bathroom.

The boy backed up against the wall slowly, and then slid down the wall, stopping when he reached the floor. He then fell over onto his side in a puddle of robes. Sirius moved and picked up the boys head, the black mop that it was. Sirius turned the boy's face to James, and he could see the droopy eyelids and light breathing; the boy had fallen asleep.

James started to shake with a fit of light laughter, because what he was seeing and experiencing was impossible. He was looking at a sleeping boy, in a Gryffindor dormitory, and it was not his world, he could feel it. The future and past seemed to have clashed.

Review..I like them, and they tell me how the heck my stories going. I'll get longer chapters eventually...


	3. From Stranger to Strange

Disclaimer: Dont Own Harry potter

A/N Oki it took me awhile to update this story..I simply have to finish one of my stories for more updates ;.; but on a brighter note I managed to make this chapter long , (well on my standards). I thank all who reviewed because it was nice to know that it sounds good so far and that it's a lil different :D This update is for all the lovely reviewers. As to the rating for this story, i'm bumping it up don't worry..just when i posted this story i had to do it really quickly ;.; It might end up R but for now PG-13

I just have to thank my beta for this update, because the email system is evil and my beta 'hauled ass' to beta this as quickly as possible! so thankies very much , I'm glad yer there to help me with grammar hehe! (my very poor grammar at that)

* * *

Harry felt himself being shaken lightly, feeling the darkness of sleep release its hold on him. Harry felt slightly shaken, as his eyes got used to being open again. Looking up with emerald eyes, he saw a fuzzy shape of blonde and pale skin that didn't quite make a face yet. 

His glasses must have fallen off his face because everything around him was fuzzy. "Well, you're awake sleeping beauty" he heard a familiar drawl say. Harry couldn't place it right at the moment, but it was flying at the back of his head, surfacing as he caught it.

"Draco!" Harry cried standing up much too fast for his health and he found himself feeling light headed. He wobbled around on his legs while Draco reached out and steadied him. Harry relaxed in Draco's arms, glad that he was there. Harry was confused and unsure if the things he had seen before he fell asleep had been real.

"We're still here!" someone said abruptly. Harry was jolted out of his happiness about having Draco there to make it all better. He turned around to look in the eyes of his look alike. It was not a bad dream after all, for there was his father. Harry felt like screaming again because it just was not possible, and his father was younger, not the father he wanted to meet.

Harry had always hoped to meet his father across the veil, the one who was grown up. Not the one who was young and had been rather arrogant, as he had seen it in Snape's pensive. Harry buried his head into Draco's shoulder; it upset him to know his father had been that way.

Harry stared at the young boy that was his father, unsure of how to act around him. "I'm aware you're still here. Shut up and give me a few seconds with Harry" Draco said, giving him a glare. Harry smiled slightly, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. Sometimes you just had to love him for being able to get rid of people.

James glared at Draco but he left the room, keeping relatively quiet. Harry frowned and looked at Draco expectantly. "Draco, what the hell is going on?" Harry asked. Draco sighed and shook his head, indicating he had no clue.

Harry was suddenly worried, if Draco didn't know, then who did know what was going on? "Harry why weren't you in the morning class again?" Draco asked, looking intently on Harry's face as he bent down and kissed Harry's lips softly.

"I got sick again, every morning Draco, every damn bloody morning!" Harry whispered furiously, kissing back more roughly. Harry was enjoying the smooth lips his boyfriend owned when he suddenly felt cold air move onto them.

"Not right now Harry. Later." Draco said, smirking at Harry's pouting face.

"Fuck who sees Draco, we've done worse," Harry growled, trying to reattach his lips onto Draco's. They had done worse, almost got caught that one time in the bathroom stall too. Harry was frustrated because Draco just pulled himself away from Harry's body, smiling knowingly down on him. How Harry wished he could get more on his height then 5'10.

"Yeah, we have. But there wasn't the threat of parents finding out. If you hadn't noticed, my parents are in your dormitory as well." Draco said, and Harry blanked.

"Your parents?" Harry asked, feeling slightly sick again, why was this happening to him when he got sick? The universe hated Harry Potter sometimes.

"Yes Harry, young versions of my parents. I was in the shower for fuck's sake when all of a sudden they were right outside the stall!" Draco exclaimed, but even behind Draco's supposed anger there was shock and embarrassment laced between Draco's emotions. If anyone knew Draco, it was Harry.

Harry snickered as an unusual vision of Draco singing in the shower and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy dropped right beside the shower curtain played across his mind. Harry giggled, Draco didn't like to sing in the shower, he liked to attack Harry in the shower.

"Harry, come on. The whole school was called down to the Great Hall while you were taking a nap." Draco said, entwining his fingers in Harry's. The two walked out of the bathroom, staring at the sight in front of them.

"Guess our parents didn't get a long to well" Harry said under his breath, just loud enough for only Draco to hear.

Draco rolled his eyes and moved his head in so his mouth teased Harry's ears. His blonde silken hair tickled Harry's cheek as he whispered back, "You think?" Harry could just hear the sarcasm and mocking in Draco's tone, but decided it best to ignore that. Harry would punish Draco later for that comment.

* * *

James paced around the dormitory, waiting for someone to come in and awake the look alike that was sleeping in the bathroom. Sirius looked worried, and was staring at some muggle poster that hung over what had been his bed. Peter and Remus sat beside each other on a bed, looking around nervously. 

James heard voices coming from behind the closed dormitory door, and suddenly it burst open to reveal a boy who looked like Lucius Malfoy. "Weasley, I am aware that all over the school this has happened, you did here what the teachers were saying right? Or has Granger forgotten to inform her lover boy about the situation?" he said, sounding like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Don't call me that, I only tolerate you for Harry." the red haired boy growled out through his teeth, eyes narrowing in a way that said 'I'm serious, shut up.' James thought it was rather funny, evidently so did the blonde.

"Yes I know," He said, laughing, even though there was little humor in the sound. James noticed the blonde held himself in an aristocrat manor, only something in his facial expression told James he was not that stuck up as he could be.

Trailing behind the blonde and red head was Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, and Severus Snape. James hissed at Snape, or Snivellus as his friends called him. James hated Snivellus, and Snivellus hated James, it was a fair circle to go around. James glared at the greasy haired git, who returned it with as much animosity as was possible.

"Harry's in the bathroom" the red haired kid said, looking at the other glaring teens apprehensively. The blonde nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. James followed, and watched him wake Harry, James' look alike twin.

The blonde told him to leave and James did, glaring at him. He had a right to know who the hell that Harry person was! The group sat in silence, and glared at each other, waiting for the blonde and Harry to emerge from the bathroom.

When they finally did grace the dormitory with their presence, tension was already high in the air. James was about to start hexing Snape, and Malfoy and Black looked like they where about to go at each other's throats.

The young blonde who held hands with Harry was notably comfortable with this tensioned silence; Harry looked fidgety around it though. James allowed himself to smirk; it seemed that he and Harry had different personalities, so Harry was not a clone of James!

"Okay, were going to the great hall to hear what the hell's going on." the blonde said confidently and seriously. James felt like there was no place to argue, and why should there be? Even if the boy looked like a Malfoy, this boy that looked like James trusted him enough to hold hands.

"They're holding hands?" Sirius asked as they walked through the common room. It looked pretty much like it always did, thankfully nothing had changed that much! James looked quizzically at the blonde and Harry and noticed that indeed their hands were clasped together.

"Looks like it" James said off handily, not to sure what to make of it, or if it was something to worry about.

* * *

Harry walked down the hallways with his hand in Draco's and Ron beside him. He was glad he was in between Draco and Ron, seeing as they could barely tolerate each other as it was. They were trying, and for that fact Harry was grateful. He was less grateful when they started yelling and hexing the living daylights out of each other though. 

Walking through the big double doors, Draco broke off from Harry and made a motion with his hands to Snape and his parents to follow him. Ron nodded to Harry's father and his friends saying "Follow us."

Harry was confused, but he hoped that whatever Dumbledore was about to say would clear it up and put his head straight. Harry looked up at the teacher's table, noticing how many more people were in the great hall than normal.

Students looked nervous, confused, and agitated at the people who were sitting beside them and had similar facial features. 'Guess this happened to everyone or something' Harry thought. 'Wait a minute, Snape doesn't have children!' Harry thought, looking at the younger Snape, and noticing the older Snape was absent from his spot at the teacher's table.

Harry sat down across from Ron, while his father sat down beside him, and Sirius beside Ron. Peter sat beside James, and it pissed Harry off that he could just sit there like he was innocent of everything. Harry wanted to kill Peter Pettigrew right then and there. Remus on the other hand sat on the other side of Ron, smiling awkwardly at Harry.

Dumbledore stood up, asking for silence and a hush coursed throughout the Great Hall. Harry swore it echoed across the walls. The absence of noise made Harry feel out of place, and it was slightly bugging him, until Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm afraid circumstances stand as they are, and a time spell was cast over Hogwarts. I believe we welcome students from our last generation back" he said gravely. Harry could have sworn his tone hammered into the skulls of all the students that this was a serious matter.

Harry stared into hazel eyes of his father and smiled awkwardly. James Potter looked at him as if he was some rare specimen, and maybe to James Potter, Harry was. After all, James didn't understand that Harry was his son.

Harry returned his attention on Dumbledore, waiting for more explanation of what was happening.

* * *

"I believe you are either meeting a younger version of your parents, or your unborn children. Congratulations. I must ask you not to reveal anything that is happening in your times, and carry on as normal as you can. Things change, and we do not want anything changed by giving someone knowledge of what is to come." Dumbledore said. 

James head was spinning so fast he couldn't seem to catch one single thought other then 'I have a bloody son, he's sitting beside me, I have a bloody son, he's sitting right beside me." Maybe it was his new mantra.

"I will be arranging more beds for the dormitories and classes will be more filled then normal" Dumbledore said, finishing off with "I hope you can all behave."

James could almost have sworn Dumbledore had not changed at all, save a few more wrinkles and maybe he was more senile then normal. Then again Dumbledore was always short of a few screws in his head.

Food appeared on the table and James suddenly realized how hungry he really was. While other children took the opportunity to learn who was who, James stuffed his face. Sirius looked at Harry Potter and asked the burning question. "Who are you, James' twin?"

* * *

"Who are you, James' twin?" 

Harry looked up from his food, locking eyes with his godfather. "Harry Potter, I'm his son, not his twin" Harry said, not sure how this would be taken. Sirius suddenly got an odd spark in his eyes that Harry recognized; Sirius had something to laugh about now.

"So James, knocked up anyone lately?" he said laughing as his friend as James sputtered and Peter giggled. Remus just shook his head as if Sirius was nothing but being immature, even now Remus' hair resembled that of a wolf's, shaggy and moving in front of his eyes.

"No I have not" James retorted, glaring at his friend then looking at his…son?

"Whose you're mother?" James asked, for he was indeed curious. He did after all know those eyes, just wished he could place them. Maybe some girl he had dated or even Lilly Evans herself!

"Li—" Harry started but a girl sat down beside him with very bushy hair and pinched him.

"Ow what was that for!?" Harry asked, glaring at Hermione. The girl just shook her head at Harry, giving him a smile that reminded everyone of a doting Professor.

"We are not supposed to tell them what happened Harry James Potter, resist the urge." she said, staring at Ron who ignored them all and was happily chewing on his beef.

Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione as she brought out a book and skimmed through it. Harry found his eyes wandering down the table to a red haired girl with startling green eyes. Lily Evans, or Lily Potter as she had been known before she died, his mother.

* * *

Review!! I love reviews and sugestions , mmm i got a request for Remus/Sirius pairing in this story...anyone else like the idea? I never intended forit but I like to try and write other pairings. 


	4. Absurd Sickness

Disclaimer: I only can call the plot my own

A/N Ha finally I wrote it! I am so proud of this chapter o.O I dunno why but I like this chapter and can't wait to write the next one -snickers- Hmm Majority asked for Remus/Siruis so I'm thinking about it, I'm thinking! Still deciding whether or not I'll add that pairing in here or not. Okay to answer a few reviews.

I love all reviewers :P As to when they will all find out whats wrong with Harry, I'm getting there! Be patient! I need time to build up to the big bang and shock them all mwhahah o.o

**lampshadesrgreat** I so agree with that, I think Harry is more like his mother in many ways. Looks like James, but is more like Lily.

**Larna Mandrea **Lol I would agree with you on the remus/sirius pairing but other people seem to love it o.O Haha i like severus/remus for some odd reason, I'm still thinking on the pairing so -shrugs- maybe, maybe not.

**inumoon3 **Lmfao, yeah I know..I am too xD I have a feeling the rating probably will go up to R..knowing me ;.;

* * *

Harry had been very shaken to see his mother, and he wished he could have gone and said hello to her, but then everything would have been way to obvious that she was Harry's mother. Harry though it was unfair, seeing as he had never met his mother. 

Walking into his dormitory, now twice the size it had been earlier, Harry felt somewhat alienated. Here he was with four people who didn't know their future, he didn't know the past, and he couldn't tell them what would happen.

Harry suddenly felt something inside him, like things were moving around, magic was starting to emit from his body in light waves, and he could feel it. James and Sirius turned to look at Harry oddly, who was feeling pain as his insides were scrambled again.

"You okay? Oh Merlin! Remus, get someone to help!" James said when Harry collapsed on the floor in pain. He held his stomach roughly, feeling the pain shoot through him and the magic flow through him in waves. 'What's happening to me?' Harry thought in anguish.

* * *

James watched Remus run out of the room as he held his son in his arms. Harry. Harry Potter was his son, and his son was emitting a load of magic, James could feel it. 'I must have a powerful son, this is awesome' James thought, but grimaced as he felt Harry shudder again. 

The boy moaned and rested his head on James chest. James felt a bit awkward with the position, it was so very close and James didn't know whether to comfort Harry or not. So James stood in the middle of the dormitory, holding a boy who was in a lot of pain for some strange reason, and looking like he had no clue what to do.

Remus came back with Lily Evans, who probably knew what the heck to do with him. She glared at James and Sirius, as if accusing them of hurting the boy. "Please don't tell me he was one of your victims," she said warningly.

James smiled awkwardly but answered smoothly, "No, he just…collapsed. Remus, why not get a boy to help? This is a boy's dormitory!" James looked at Remus who smiled knowingly. 'Okay, so besides the point I really like her why her?' James thought in his head.

"She offered." Remus said, and Lily gave James one more glare as she stepped up to them and took Harry from James' arms.

Lily smoothed back Harry's hair over his scar and lightly crossed her fingers over it. She frowned at the boy but still managed to get him to a bed. She let him flop onto the bed and laid him down.

"I wanted to meet him." Lily said, unclenching Harry's arms off his stomach and massaged it lightly. James watched enviously, wishing he could be in the boys place.

"Why would you want to meet him? He's James' son," Sirius said, receiving a glare from the red haired girl.

"Yes, but I'm sure the mother was able to contribute something good into him" Lily retorted, placing her hand's on Harry's lower abdomen and frowned again. "Why does it feel like the magic's coming from here?" she asked to herself mostly.

"How should we know?" James asked, because in truth it was a little suspicious.

"Well it's getting stronger, he needs to get to the Hospital Wing" Lily reasoned, getting up to help the boy up. Harry finally spoke through the whole thing, stopping his light breathing to lessen the pain.

"No, I'll be fine. It's been happening for a bit now." He said, breathing in gasps.

"Oh, so sorry Potter, he's got your reasoning. Doesn't go to get help when he obviously needs it!" Lily said, trying to get a struggling boy off the bed.

"What's that supposed to mean!" James said indignantly, glaring at the pretty girl.

"Please, I feel better now. Let me get some sleep and I'll be fine!" Harry said hurriedly, he really didn't want to go see a medi-witch for some reason. His green eyes met identical green eyes and they stared at each other as if fighting for their way.

Lily let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine." she said somewhat harshly, as if angry with the boy laid out on the bed. Harry smiled slightly and laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.

James frowned at Lily Evans, who nodded to Remus. "Potter, Black, Remus. Night" she said, before leaving the room in full strides. James watched her leave, noticing how her hair caught the light with red tints.

James looked back at the boy on the bed, his hair flopping to the side like James' hair. Now that James thought about it, something very odd with his son was going on, but if it was nothing to worry about, it was nothing to worry about.

So James didn't brood on it, because he and Sirius had plans for old Snivellus tomorrow during Potions.

* * *

Harry woke up that morning, feeling like usual. But as he was walking down the corridors to the Great Hall for breakfast he soon had the sudden urge to hurl his supper, again. 

Maybe he was really sick, but he wasn't about to admit it. He felt that if he did go to the hospital wing something bad would happen. He didn't understand his fear, but it was there and he couldn't argue with his gut feeling.

Harry didn't notice the sign as he ran into the lavatory, only that it was a lavatory. As soon as he ran into the stall he heard a girlish scream but ignored it as he heaved up his stomach contents again.

"You alright in there?" a voice asked from behind Harry and he lifted his head up and wiped his mouth of what had been left there. He smiled weakly, until he noticed it was his mother, well, Lily Evans.

"Well now I am." he attempted humor, but he just frowned at him, looking concerned.

"You really need to go to the hospital wing Potter." she said, allowing him to move past her as he turned on the taps and splashed water over his face and hands.

"It's been happening for three weeks, and every morning it's the same, and every time at supper I feel fine again, it's some weird illness!" Harry laughed bitterly, staring at himself through the mirror. He looked pale, but the coloring in his skin was returning.

"Three weeks? Every morning?" She asked disbelieving. Her red eyebrow rising a bit as her green eyes looked at him with wondering confusion.

Harry nodded, "Yeah." Harry looked around and suddenly became aware of his surroundings. A girl's bloody lavatory! 'Damnit, why me?' Harry thought feeling flushed. "Um, sorry about this. I just really had to.. you know." Harry stumbled over his explanation for being there.

"Well, I guess I can understand, but you gave my friend quite a scare there. She thought you were some kind of pervert or something!" Lily laughed, staring at Harry with her emerald almond shaped eyes.

Harry stared back with his own emerald almond shaped eyes, smiling hesitantly. "No I'm not a pervert." He assured her.

Lily smiled "Not much I can say for your father. But you seem okay." she said, grinning slightly at Harry.

Harry returned the grin, heading towards the lavatory door. "Watch out for my friend, she might hex you!" Lily said after him Harry nodded and waved to her, feeling happy he got to talk to her.

* * *

"Have you seen Harry?" James heard the blonde ask the red head, Ronald Weasley was his name? James was not sure of the relationship his son and the blonde Malfoy of the future had, but he could tell it was friendlier then normal. 

"No Malfoy, I have not. He was asleep the last time I saw him. He'll be down soon, so sit down and stop looking so worried. Harry can take care of himself!" Ron Weasley said, glaring at the young Malfoy heir.

"I know he can. Just.. you'd be worried if he kept getting sick for three weeks!" Malfoy snapped back, leaving the red head alone in a huff as he stalked back to the Slytherin table.

James looked at Sirius who shrugged and whispered in James' ear, "I think Lucius' kid is gay and likes your son. Either that or they're in a relationship."

James looked at Sirius, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "They are not. My son is not gay Sirius." James said, he wouldn't know but he really didn't want to think about that.

"Hey guys, look at that. Harry's talking to Evans, maybe there's hope for James yet!" Remus said, trying to distract what would lead into a conflicting fight. James and Sirius quickly averted their eyes from each other to see Harry and Lily Evans talking animatedly together.

James glared at the boy enviously, why could his son talk to her so easily and she seemed to have a grudge against him? It wasn't fair damnit! Harry smiled at Lily, who smiled back and James was transfixed. God was she ever hot when she smiled!

Harry nodded to her as she waved at him and sat beside her group of friends and Harry walked to sit beside the Weasley kid. "How do you do that? James here has been trying to get her to go out with him for three months!" Sirius blurted out.

"Well, we just have things in common I guess" Harry said, turning around to see a blonde heading straight for him. James eyes narrowed at him, feel jealously at the boy for being able to talk to her so freely. The green eyed boy took a piece of toast and buttered it vigorously, making no move to eat it though.

The Malfoy that seemed really attached to Harry came towards him and sat down beside him. "Harry, can we please get some time in before we have to go to potions? I really want to talk to you," the blonde requested.

Harry nodded and smiled at him, and James couldn't help but think he looked exactly Like Lily Evans for some reason when he smiled. "Sure Draco, if you want to." Harry replied, getting up and leaving his untouched toast on the plate.

James suddenly felt that Sirius' words made sense, because as he watched his sons and the blonde's interactions he could sense attraction radiating off of the two boys. When Harry got up the blonde stayed a little to close to his body, and wrapped a hand around Harry's waist in a way that was a little to 'touchy.'

As James watched the two boys leave together with his hazel eyes, he turned his neck to see the bushy haired girl his son knew staring at him in a way that said 'Please don't say anything about it.' James guessed he could keep it to himself, for now.

* * *

Harry walked down the stone staircase with Draco as they slowly made their way to the dungeons. He felt happy, even though his insides had been evil lately, and as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, he felt safe. 

Harry made the first move, craning his neck up a little bit to catch his mouth with Draco's. Draco took over as always though, backing Harry up against a wall and kissing Harry silly. They soon heard students' voices though and broke apart.

"Going to come to my room tonight Harry?" Draco asked, grinning slyly. Harry shook his head and pushed Draco playfully across the hall.

"Only if you behave!" Harry laughed, allowing himself to be captured up in Draco's arms. Draco nipped at Harry's ear before letting him go with a whispered "You wish."

Harry looked over his shoulders to see Lucius Malfoy walking down the staircase and looking at Draco as if bewildered. "A Potter? You're associating with a Potter?" he said, as if offended. Draco glared at his father, and took Harry by the arm and dragged him to the Potions room, muttering 'Stupid arse'.

They walked into the Dungeon, sitting where the usually sat in the middle of the class beside each other. As a class twice the size of its usual size filed in one by one, a young Severus Snape came in slowly, sitting down alone at the back of the class. Harry almost felt sorry for the greasy git, almost.

Waiting for five minutes for a Professor to show up, an older looking Severus Snape came sweeping into the class, astonishing over half the class with his looming appearance, and the fact he was teaching them.

Harry looked at his father, who seemed to have been smacked with the monster book of monsters, as he was staring at Snape with a horrified expression that made Harry want to laugh out loud. Harry also noticed Draco's smirk, which told Harry that Draco was enjoying this awkward moment to the max.

'It's going to be an interesting and bumpy lesson' Harry thought, as he got ready for the first blow the older Snape would land on the shocked half of the class.

Review!! It's much appreciated, and I like to know how I'm doing , Haha I love this chapter mwhahah can't wait to write the next one >:)


	5. Could Have Sworn

A/N OKi I know I updated this chapter earlier..but it wasn't beta'd so here is the beta'd one...much better because I did make a few mistakes : I'm to lazy to get the A/N I had up before so hopefully all of you lovely readers already looked at this story :) Thankies for all the reviews! For anyone who reads Unepected to Epected..the story might not be updated for a bit until I can figure out a few things..I have ideas their just not working -sighs-

* * *

Snape looked at the class with extreme dislike, giving James the coldest glare he had ever seen that James could have sworn it chilled to minus 40 in the damp dungeon room. James assumed Snivellus would always hate James, but he never realized just how much.

"How the hell did he get to be a potions master, he's the one who knows a ton of dark spells." Sirius whispered to James, giving 'Professor Snape' a rather icy stare as well.

"Sirius, I think our little prank will have to wait for Transfigurations." James replied, because the obvious was the older Snape would skin them alive if they attempted anything in this class. "But honestly, anyone crazy enough to hire that greasy git has a few screws lose" James added, and Dumbledore was many screws short of a batch.

"Yeah I know. I hope Snivellus is ready for what we got for him," Sirius whispered under his breath patting his pocket happily with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. James returned the sly grin.

"Potter, do you have something to say?" Snape said coldly across the floor, the sound was hollow and devoid of emotion. James felt a shiver go down his back. 'Wow, when Snape grows up he actually is rather scary…why the hell would Dumbledore hire someone who could be a vampire for a teacher? He probably terrorizes them silly!' James thought.

James shook his head. "No I don't" he replied, looking into the cold obsidian eyes of Severus Snape. 'Did this room just get a little colder? If that's ever possible!' James thought, before Snape turned his back on the class and started to write things down on the board.

"Does he really know anything to teach?" Sirius said, looking over at the young Snivellus they knew. James started to snicker as the stringy hair fell across the pale face of the hooked nosed boy. Remus gave them a look that said 'Stop it and pay attention…idiots'

James looked onto the board and Sirius pointed out that Snivellus' 'G's looked like 'J's and they were snickering over how Snivellus needed to learn how to spell when the older man whipped his head around, and glared at the pair.

"What exactly do you find so funny?" he asked, and James could have sworn he heard someone squeak behind them. 'Who the hell would squeak in front of him? He's hilarious when he's angry.' James thought.

"Nothing Snivellus" Sirius responded and James saw Remus look at Sirius horrified. James realized the problem with calling the older Snape this. He was their teacher and could get them in big trouble.

Snape emotions changed from slight emotions, to brooding anger. "If I ever hear you say that again, I will do more then take away fifty points from Gryffindor. Understand that Black?" Snape said dangerously, and James could have sworn the tables turned on them as quickly as they could have hexed Snape.

Sirius nodded, noticing that the older Snape was in control here, but he couldn't be in control all the time. James watched the older Snape turn around back to the board, and looked behind him past a rather scared looking boy. 'Must be what Snape does to the weak' James thought with wry humor, looking at the Snivellus they knew and despised.

He was watching the older Snape warily, as if it was very weird to see himself older. Maybe it was, James didn't know because he was probably doing something way cooler then teaching, like playing for a Quidditch team. His son probably wouldn't tell him, but he could snoop around for a daily prophet.

James wondered if Harry was as good a Quidditch player as James was, he would love to know he passed down the good genes to his son. "James, lets hope Snivellus has no children, because that would be an unfortunate blow to the world" Sirius said, while Peter sniggered at the comment.

"What girl would want him?" James asked and the group burst into giggles, Remus was smiling slightly but was trying to keep it hidden.

"Now make this potion with few mistakes. Longbottom this means you. Please do avoid another catastrophe," Snape said, with a smirk.

"Now that's scary, Snape's smiling" James said as Sirius got up nickering to get the potion ingredients.

"Well that didn't go as bad as it could have" Hermione commented as they left the dungeons. Harry hoped that this was the worst they would see in confrontations with Snape and his father, because he knew that it could have gotten really messy.

"Did you see Snape? He looked like he was going to set killer snapdragons on your father Harry" Ron said, walking with Harry to Transfigurations. At the door Harry noticed Draco was there as well, glaring at his father.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Harry asked worriedly, because it seemed this class was going to be as big as the potions class was.

Draco looked over at Harry and smiled warily, his silver eyes betraying his smiling face. They showed how aggravated he really was at the time. "Seems in the past Transfigurations was a split class of Gryffindor/Slytherin. I'm in your class from now on until they can figure out what the hell happened." Draco said.

"Oh no. More classes with you? Please tell me Care of Magical Creatures is with the Ravenclaws!" Ron cried out, giving Draco a look of disdain. Draco returned it with vengeance.

"Well yes, actually, you do. Tell me Weasel..." Harry gave a scathing look Draco's way "Has divination finally gotten through your thick skull and now you can tell the future?" Draco growled out before Hermione cleared her throat and pulled Ron into the class with her.

"Draco I'm going to sit with Ron so…" Harry started to say before Draco cut him off.

"I know; I'm sitting with Snape." Draco said. Harry raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"You do realize…" Harry was going to say 'that he is our teacher but Draco put a hand over Harry's mouth.

"If you knew half the things I do, you'd sit beside the guy too. But he wouldn't appreciate my boyfriend coming over with me seeing as my boyfriend is the son of his sworn enemy" Draco said, smirking before brushing his lips over Harry's forehead and whispering "Tonight."

Draco swept into the class with his arrogant grace, leaving Harry to call after him. "Not if you don't behave!"

"Not if who behaves?" Harry heard Sirius Black ask him from behind and Harry turned around trying to will himself to think of as many gross things as he could so they wouldn't see what was surely going to be his very large blush.

"Oh just my friend" Harry replied, hoping his blush wasn't too apparent.

"Oh, a girlfriend then?" Sirius asked, winking at Harry. Harry blushed and could have sworn this just made Sirius giddy to have something to joke about. "So who's the lucky girl to get James' son after him?" Sirius asked in a mocking playful tone.

"My son is dating some girl?" James said, appearing out of nowhere with Remus and Peter, smiling in a self-satisfied way. Harry panicked because he doubted he could tell them he was with Draco Malfoy easily, or if he should just lie. But lying would probably get him into one big mess.

"Oh it's really nothing…" Harry said but James and Sirius would not be satisfied until they got an answer.

"Oh come on, don't be shy!" Sirius said, smiling gleefully at the prospect to tease Harry about some fling.

"Come on guys, we're almost late" Remus said suddenly, and Harry looked at him with gratification. Remus just nodded Harry's way as if accepting the unspoken gratification.

Harry walked into the class to see Draco sitting with Snape and talking animatedly about something. Harry went and sat down with Ron and Hermione while Professor McGonagall started to tell them about transfiguring furniture into animals.

James walked into the classroom, noticing the teacher straight away. It would be hard to play a trick on Snivellus with McGonagall watching over them, but they could probably manage it.

"James, slight complication." Sirius said, point at Snape who was sitting with the blonde who stayed a little to close to Harry. 'Wait someone's sitting with him?!' James thought with shock.

"How about you two wait till we're out of class for this prank. I don't think Harry would appreciate the blonde getting involved with this" Remus said, noticing someone sitting beside the loner loser.

"Why not, the blonde's a Slytherin" Sirius said, but Remus just gave him a look and James could have sworn something passed between Remus and Sirius that made Sirius back down.

"Oh fine, I'll wait. James?" Sirius asked, pouting because he was getting impatient and wanted to prank Snivellus right away.

"Yeah I guess" James responded staring at Remus slightly bemused. If Sirius wanted to do something, little made him back down. 'What just happened?' James didn't understand it but as he took a seat he noticed his son was sitting in front of him and didn't look too happy about something.

Then James looked up at the board and noticed why. The spell they had to do was going to be hard. 'Oh damn.'

Harry was walking to lunch when he noticed it; right before him a black oval appeared in the corridor. It moved up and down, sideways, and dark violet lighting seemed to flash constantly through it.

Harry didn't know what was happening when all of a sudden he felt himself being pulled towards it. Harry panicked because he didn't know what was happening and what the hell the black hole was.

"HELP!" Harry screamed out as his foot reached the inside and he felt himself being pulled into it roughly, and then his stomach started to hurt again, churning around and emitting an orange glow.

Harry cried out again in panic, and as his lower half was being sucked through the hole he felt someone grab his waist and pull him out of the hole, while angry voice screamed around him.

Harry looked into the eyes of his mother through the yelling and a bright red light streaked at the black hole and made it disappear. Harry looked around and saw Professor Sprout and Dumbledore looking his way with panicked relief.

"Umm, Harry is there something growing inside you?" Lily whispered in Harry's ear as Dumbledore came over to see if Harry was all right.

Review if you have not yet!! Bwhahha -is hyper for unedplainable reasons-


	6. Arguement ove who is pregnant and who is...

A/N I had a bit of complications with this, so sorry about it being very late : I'm very happy for the reviews I have gotten for this story, so thank you very muhc :D If I get out of character with the mauraders, I'm sorry, I don't know that era very well.

* * *

James waited behind the great hall door with Sirius, smiling at each other mischievously. They waited, and ignored the fact that they were missing lunch to pull this off, even if their stomachs were growling.

Sirius peeked inside to see if Snivellus was getting up to leave, and just at that moment he did. The elder Snape was sitting at the table talking to the teacher that looked like a bird, Professor Galen. As far as the two marauders were concerned, this was a good time to give Snape a present.

Snape walked closer to the door and James took out his wand and pointed it directly at Snape's nose, even though there was some distance between his wand and Snivellus. James waited until Snape was close enough and whispered floridum (rich in flowers).

Bright purple and green lights shot out of his wand, with flower images waving out into the air after its path. The lights hit Snape directly, and soon a flower popped out of his nose.

The flower was a bright magenta color, its stem twirling around and flopping the flower into his eye. Snape stared cross-eyed at it in horror. He didn't even notice the elder Snape whip his head up and glare in the direction of the Great Hall's entrance.

Sadly, Snape could not see Sirius or James as they had already run off laughing their heads off like the mad loons they were.

Remus looked at Snape, looking like he was making a decision in his mind. Peter just watched with wide eyes and a great big smile, finding the whole situation funny as hell.

James and Sirius ran down the corridor only to see Lily holding Harry Potter, and whispering something in his ear as Dumbledore and Sprout hurriedly walked to them. The expressions they wore seemed like something had happened that wasn't all too good.

James got jealous at the fact Lily was so close to someone who looked like him, Sirius was curious as to why Lily looked like she had just struck a gold mine. Harry on the other hand looked dumbfounded.

* * *

Harry stared up into identical almond shaped, emerald eyes. 'Growing inside of me…' Harry thought it over again, and then he recalled something Aunt Petunia had said one day, "If a girl is pregnant, she'll get morning sickness. Now shut up and clean the bathroom." Harry hated that women's screech so he had gone and cleaned the bathroom right away, wondering why he had to ask what morning sickness was.

'Morning sickness…. I get sick every morning… two or three weeks… Growing inside of you.' Thoughts whirled in Harry's head and before he could straighten it out he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Lily Evans, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, his voice sounding stern and his blue eyes lost all twinkle. Harry wondered what the black oval thing had been, and why it caused this sort of reaction from Dumbledore.

"I heard someone cry for help and when I came running here, Harry was being pulled into that…. Hole was it?" Lily finished off uncertain, and Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I then pulled him out as fast as I could and then you came Headmaster." Lily added, looking at Harry with worry.

Harry realized she had left out the fact that his stomach had started to glow a strange color, and he didn't want to think of it at this moment, it was way to confusing for him right now.

"Please take Mister Potter to the Hospital wing Miss Evans. The other Mister Potter and Mister Black, would you like to accompany them?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle back in his blue eyes behind half moon spectacles.

James suddenly was shaken out of his staring at Harry, and nodded slowly, Sirius smiled and took a hold of James' arm and dragged him towards Harry and Lily. Lily was helping Harry up, taking extra care to make sure he wasn't jostled around to much.

Lily helped Harry walk to the Hospital wing, never taking her eyes off of him. Harry stared at the floor, thinking through everything that had happened. James stared at Harry with a jealous rage, and Sirius gazed curiously at Harry and Lily.

"Well, Mister Potter, what have you done now?" Madame Pomfrey asked, helping him down into a bed. "You three can go now, I'll take care of him." the medi-witch said and closed the curtains around the bed Harry sat in, going to find a potion to help Harry sleep.

* * *

James glared at Lily, who had decided to stay and wait for Harry until he was able to leave. Sirius decided this was a good time to high tail it, seeing as his friend was fuming that she would get so close to Harry and not him.

"Well Evans, getting a little to close to a Potter aren't you?" James asked, his hazel eyes narrowing on her as she looked up as if startled. She had her hands placed on her lap and had been looking at them as they wrapped around each other, but now her focus was on him.

"Well, he's not that bad." Lily said and James snarled.

"Oh sure, you'll allow yourself to get attached to him but not me!" James said, glaring at her darkly.

Lily stared at him slight surprise in her eyes before she closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and started to giggle. James frowned and looked at her, growling out, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're jealous of your own son. Don't worry, Harry's in another relationship." Lily said, smiling with a somewhat evil glint in her emerald eyes.

"Oh, what proof do you have of this relationship?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. 'Oh god, it's that Draco person isn't it? Oh no, no not a Mafloy, a MALE!' James thought, feeling suddenly awkward about having a homosexual son. 'Well maybe it is a girl. No, can't be because Sirius has a twisted sense of humor.' James thought, not wanting to believe that a Potter of his line could be a pouf.

"The fact Harry's carrying that boy's child." Lily said calmly, smiling as James paled and all hopes that his son was normal fled. Lily frowned as she watched James' expression, not realizing James felt really uncomfortable now.

"My… son… pregnant?" James spluttered, closing his eyes and pinching himself to see if this was real. "Guys, guys can't get pregnant!" James said quickly, trying to think straight. Many weird things happened in the magical world, but this was too weird. Evans had to be pulling the wool over his eyes.

"Harry obviously can. Maybe Harry even had two fathers?" Evans suggested and James face went red with anger, how dare she call him a pouf!

"Now wait just a cotton pickin' minute, Evans. I'm straight, I'm not a pouf. I'll be damned if my son is as well!" James said crossly, eyes narrowing at Lily Evans considerable. Lily returned it with an angry glare.

"I don't have a problem with it, why do you?" she said in a low tone, whispering it out fiercely. James wondered why it had anything to do with his son.

"He's not pregnant, and that's that!" James all but bellowed. And Madame Pomfrey came bustling around with an angry cowl on her face.

"You two stop talking, or get out. I have a patient to attend to, and he needs rest!" she said sternly, and James shut his mouth as well as Lily, pursing her lips together, waiting for the medi-witch to get out of sight.

When Pomfrey moved behind the curtain where Harry lay, James continued the fight he and Evans were engaged in.

"Look Evans-" James started but he was cut off by a very enraged Lily Evans.

"I cannot BELEIVE you! Harry is pregnant, I know it! He gave off protection magic when he felt he was in danger. Only pregnant witches have that, as a natural protection for their child. Even if Harry's mind is too stupid to realize it, his body does!" she growled out, and James felt as if an egg had been cracked on his head and the contents of the yolk were trailing down his back.

Evans was very right, but men never had protection magic! She was off her rocker, maybe she was the one pregnant? James shook his head and Lily made an indignant noise and turned her back on him. James glared at her and gave her two fingers, even though she didn't see.

Boy's can't get pregnant, was James new consoling words. To bad they were a load of codswallop.

* * *

Harry was nervous, not only had he heard raised voices, he'd heard the word pregnant, boys and Harry. And right at this moment, he didn't even want think those words had anything to do with him.

Harry stared at Madame Pomfrey as she handed him a cup filled with sleeping potion. Harry took one sip and suddenly, for some strange reason, his body reacted very differently then it should have.

Harry felt sick, as if he was going to throw everything up. Well, he did. Madame Pomfrey looked at him in surprise, and took out her wand to clean up the mess, it couldn't help with the smell but he knew that would leave eventually.

Harry looked up at her and gaped; she stared at him and frowned. "That's never happened before has it Mister Potter?" she asked and Harry shook his head, his dark locks flying into his eyes.

The medi-witch frowned and went through the curtains, muttering to herself something about 'now what could have caused that reaction?' Harry stared at the pale curtains around his bed and felt very enclosed. He frowned, looked at his stomach, and looked back at the curtains.

He looked through the curtains to see his mother turned away from his father, who was glaring at her. He opened the curtain up a bit, and watched his mother and father, as the stubbornly refused to leave the battle field they created, neither one willing to lose.

"My parents have a looooong way to go.' Harry thought. Madame Pomfrey came back to Harry's bed and opened the curtains, catching Lily and James' attention. "Mister Potter, are you ill with pneumonia?" she asked and Harry stared blankly at her.

"Of course he's not!" James called, snapping at the medi-witch. Madame Pomfrey looked over her shoulder, gave him a stern glare.

"I was not talking to you, Potter; I was talking to this Mister Potter. There is a slight difference now isn't there?" she asked, and James shut his mouth tight.

James mumbled "Yes Ma'am," and Madame Pomfrey seemed to take this as a good enough apology for answering for Harry.

"No Madam Pomfrey." Harry said, wringing his blankets with his hands nervously, feeling a heat build up in his head as she sighed.

"Mister Potter, are you and Mister Malfoy sexually engaged with each other?" she asked and Harry blushed a brilliant red, to rival with a ripe tomato. Oh yes, he and Draco were sexual with each other. Draco was a bloody ravaging horn dog! Who wouldn't get pounced by him in less then ten seconds flat if they were his sexual interest?

"I'll take that as a yes." the medi-witch said, sighing and frowning. "Well Mister Potter, I don't know how to say this. Pneumonia and pregnancy are the only things that will cause you to throw up if you take a sleeping potion. If you are not sick, you're pregnant. Congratulations." she said. How she kept it calm, no one will ever know.

* * *

"… If you are not sick, you're pregnant. Congratulations." James heard, and immediately he felt faint, in fact he fainted right into Lily Evans' arms, but the world didn't go blank before he heard a "I told you so…"

'Damn you Lily Evans.'

* * *

Harry watched as James fainted and stared at Madame Pomfrey with a stupefied expression. "Pregnant? No, no, no!" Harry stuttered, amazed was not an emotion that he felt. Scared, unsure, wishing it wasn't making sense, maybe, but not amazed. Well, no, a good feeling was creeping into his treacherous mind.

"Yes, Harry." Lily said, and Harry's head snapped in her direction. "The orange glow. That was your body's magic protecting the child." Lily said, and Harry sat down by the pillows, in complete shock.

"Oh dear. Here Harry, have some chocolate." Madame Pomfrey said, handing Harry a big slab of chocolate which he took numbly. He broke off a piece and ate it methodically, hardly tasting it has it warmed his body up and calmed him.

Harry wasn't sure what to think, all he knew was right now he would like to wake up and find this all a dream. Unfortunately, he knew for a fact that he was awake. The cruel world.

"Miss Evans, maybe you should go with Potter to the Gryffindor dormitories and let Mister Potter rest." Madame Pomfrey said, and he heard his mother's mumbled reply. After that, though, he closed his eyes and blocked out everything else, wishing he could figure out how the heck he got pregnant. How was it even possible?

Yay! Review now!! I must now what ya thought and any idea's/suggestions are welcomed.


	7. Other Parent

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books/characters

A/N Woot I wrote a chaptrer, I'm awesome! mwhahha o.o Okay on to something you might care about :D I might boost the rating, I don't know how to rate stories but I attempt :D

**inumoon3 **lol, I feel sorry for Harry, he's gonna get BIG :O

**princess-fictoria**Yeah James.. I think of him as kinda immature, and somehow he gets a little better -doesn't know how thats up to J.K. Rowling to write-

Thankies the rest of ya great reiewers :D

* * *

Lily Evans pulled James Potter into the Gryffindor room, where his buddies had obviously skipped class to meet him there. "What did you do to him Evans?" Black asked her accusingly, and Lily just glared at him with her almond shaped eyes. 

"I'm not the one who fainted when he heard about a boy in the school getting pregnant." Lily snapped back.

Black of course, acted exactly like James and pulled a face, Remus frowned at the boy and Black gave him a sheepish grin, while Peter just looked on as if confused because James wasn't around to follow.

"So who was the boy?" Black asked, his eyes full of mischief. Lily rolled her eyes, and heaved James onto a couch, he really was freaking heavy.

"None of your business." Lily replied after dumping Potter in a heap of limbs on the couch.

"Oh come on!" Black complained, eyeing her with blue eyes that seemed to make one want to tell them something they shouldn't tell him.

Lily kept her resolve not to tell anyone, Potter would probably let the secret out anyways, he never did keep secrets from his friends from what Lily had heard. She shook her head as her red locks flew around her face, being stubborn to the last minute.

"It is none of your business Black. The boy has enough to worry about, like telling the father." Lily said, and it was very true. Who would want to tell a Malfoy they were pregnant with their child? Lily couldn't fathom how lost Harry felt.

"Evans, please. I want to know who actually got pregnant! Boys don't get pregnant normally!" Black insisted, and Lily let out an exasperated sigh.

"No, normally boys don't get pregnant, but I'm sure you can hold your curiosity until he makes it public, if he makes it public." Lily said, turning to go up to her dormitory. She herself was wondering that same thing, how did Harry get pregnant? Other then the fact he obviously had sex with a male, what made it possible?

* * *

Harry slept peacefully for a few hours, before waking up to hear Draco and Madame Pomfrey talking with hushed voices. Harry realized something right then, that he would have to tell Draco about this pregnancy. 'Oh god, I don't want to.' Harry thought, feeling very cold, as if he were in a bucket of ice. 

He even started to shake and shiver, whether it was from being cold or from being unsure he didn't know.

Draco pushed the curtains around Harry's hospital bed open, smiling at Harry. "Well, this is where they have hidden you." Draco said, sitting down on the hospital bed. Harry smiled back, but he didn't feel that it looked convincing.

"That old bat says you have to stay here the night. So how is the stomach thing?" Draco asked.

"Umm, about that Draco…" Harry trailed off, not to sure how to tell Draco this.  
"What, are you dying on me?" Draco asked, and Harry felt his courage to tell Draco he was pregnant wither into nothing. Harry laughed and shifted his torso up so his back hit the pillow and he could lean on the headboard.

"No, I'm not dying." Harry replied, feeling his cheeks burn up as he thought about telling Draco and the many ways Draco could call him a freak. Draco shifted up and kissed Harry on the lips.

"Oh good, then maybe I can convince you to skip lunch tomorrow and come to my room for a bit." Draco said, winking at Harry. Harry sighed, but nodded.

"If you really must…" Harry said, hoping that he sounded as he normally did.

"Oh I must." Draco replied and kissed Harry again, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Ahem." the two boys heard and the broke apart quickly, looking innocent as Madame Pomfrey stood with a frown on her face at the pair. "Mister Malfoy, if you would please. I have to talk to Mister Potter, alone." she said in an agitated tone.

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey." Draco said in a sweet tone, but Harry knew he was probably thinking 'I had him somewhere, you ruined the moment!' Harry wondered why he put up with Draco at times; sometimes he could be such a bloody asshole.

Draco pecked Harry on the lips before getting up and walking out of the hospital wing with another wink. "I take it he's the father." Madame Pomfrey said and Harry blushed with a meek smile on his lips.

"Harry, sex during school isn't technically allowed, neither getting pregnant. Under the circumstances, well, we can't exactly expel you, but I would like it if your refrain from any more… activities." Madame Pomfrey said, and Harry felt like laughing in her face. He doubted he really would listen to her but nodded his head sincerely.

"Well, that talked through, I am going to figure out what we should do about the morning sickness and what I can get for you to help with it, don't want you missing anymore classes. Also I'll need you to come back monthly for a check up." With every word she said Harry paled, wondering what she meant by 'check ups.'

"And Mister Potter, it might be a wise idea to quit Quidditch. If you choose not to, you stand to lose the child." Madame Pomfrey said and Harry paled even more. Being pregnant sounded like a pain in the ass, it wasn't fair that he was a guy and got pregnant! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Harry had a feeling that he would rather quit Quidditch for a few months then lose another life because of his stupidity. "Umm, okay Madame Pomfrey." Harry said, sorting it all out in his head and thinking on what to do and act on.

Madame Pomfrey bustled away, leaving Harry to lose himself in his thoughts. How should he tell Draco?

* * *

James came to with his friends crowding around him, and after opening his eyes Sirius stuck his wand in James' face saying, "Tell us who the pregnant boy is and we won't make it known about how you fainted." James rolled his eyes and pushed the wand out of his face. 

"If you guys tell anyone about this, I will murder you in your sleep." James growled, staring at them as they listened intently.

"Go on tell us! Evans wouldn't!" Black urged, and James sighed, hoping he didn't faint again once he admitted this to his friends. His son was gay, and was pregnant.

"Harry, it's Harry." James said, and stared as Peter looked shocked, and Remus' eyes grew wide, but Black was just howling madly. "It's not funny!" James growled at his friend, who looked at him with glinting eyes.

"Yes it is, it was obvious that he was with that Malfoy kid, and you, the ever scattered brained idiot, didn't realize it until you heard Harry was pregnant. I wonder if you're like this right now in Harry's time." Sirius said in between chuckles.

James started to laugh, but he didn't really understand why. Maybe it was Sirius and how he took nothing seriously. James wasn't too sure he liked the idea of his son having a Malfoy's child; their family was known for being into the dark arts.

Not to mention the fact his son let another guy fuck him was bothering James just a teensy weensy bit. In other words it was still beyond his imagination that a Potter man would take the submissive role in a gay relationship.

* * *

Harry was allowed to leave the infirmary before lunch, and he felt somewhat better because of the drug Madame Pomfrey had fed him for the morning sickness. For once the morning didn't greet him with nausea and a toilet bowl. 

Harry didn't know if he wanted to tell anyone anything more then he needed to, and the fact Draco was most likely going to jump him as soon as he saw Harry next, Harry wasn't too sure he wanted to tell Draco anything about the child he was caring. Even if Draco had every right to know, Harry somehow felt it might weird Draco out and he'd leave Harry for someone who wasn't pregnant.

Madame Pomfrey told him she'd allow him to look in the restricted section for books about male pregnancies in the wizarding community. Harry did need to read up on it and why it was made possible, although Harry could barely believe it himself. The only thing that made him believe it was his stomach, which turned every morning.

Harry was making his way to the Great Hall when Draco came out of nowhere and pushed him into the stone wall, kissing him on the lips with lust. Harry gulped, guessing now was a good as time as any to attempt to tell Draco the truth of his sickness.

Harry broke apart from Draco, which wasn't far seeing as the rest of his body was pushed very close to Draco's. "Draco…" Harry tried but Draco started to kiss down his neck and suck and bite in the most playful way that his trail of thought was broken.

"Harry, how about we go to my room for a quickie? I've missed you so," Draco whispered into Harry's ear and Harry forgot all about telling Draco about the child.  
Draco let Harry have some space, but as the started to walk towards the dungeons Draco stuck close to Harry's body, touching subtly on Harry's legs and shoulders, trying to get Harry aroused.

Harry felt too nervous though, he wasn't that aroused as he was shaking. Walking through the dimly lit Slytherin common room to an equally lit, and then into a dormitory with five beds, Harry felt more nervous as he realized the best time to tell Draco would be now, wile he was alone with him.

Draco started to unbutton Harry's shirt, kissing and sucking down his chest. As soon as Draco got to his pants, Harry realized he wouldn't be telling Draco anything, not with Draco so horny at the moment in time.

* * *

James walked through the corridors; it had just been the last class of the day. He noticed his look alike son sitting with the blonde Malfoy look alike. They seemed to be talking in low voices, and James wondered if Harry had told him about the child. 

James decided it would be a good idea to ask, seeing as the blonde probably knew about the child already. "Umm Harry?" James asked, standing in front of his son who sat on the bench with his hands entwined with the blonde's hands.

"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking up at him with a miffed expression on his face.

"About yesterday… I was just wondering… Ummm, is he the other one?" James stuttered out, feeling ridiculous at asking his son about this. It hadn't been easy for him to accept it, but he had a feeling if it was his son he'd have to live with it…. Somehow.

"Other one?" the blonde asked, looking at Harry with confusion and curiosity in his eyes. Harry looked away and then at the ceiling, anywhere but directly at either of them while he thought of something to say.

"Uh, other one? Umm yeah, sure." Harry said hurriedly and Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Potter, what is this other one about?" he said angrily, and James realized he thought Harry was cheating on him with another person, he felt he had better clean this up.

"Other parent." James said, and both boys' attention was on James. The blonde's surprised and disbelieving face, and Harry embarrassed and blushing face. Harry's green eyes had bugged out a bit, and Malfoy's had gone form Harry to James.

"Potter, what is he talking about?" Malfoy asked, as Harry stood up and the blonde raised an eyebrow with an unanswered question. James suddenly realized Harry hadn't told him, and that he'd probably gotten Harry in a bit of a spot. Oops?

"Draco.. I tried to tell you earlier but you distracted me… Yesterday when I was in the infirmary Madame Pomfrey discovered something… I'm pregnant, with your child." Harry said, before taking off in the other direction.

James didn't think that the best idea, but he had to admit his son had some legs on him. The angry blonde then slammed him up against the wall. He glared at the angry blonde whose eyes betrayed him, James saw confusion anger and hurt. "What the hell was that?" Malfoy growled out.

"What do you think?" James asked, but it wasn't supposed to be answered, so he kept on talking. "That was my son telling you that he is pregnant, however it happened, with your child. Now let me go." James said evenly and confidant.

The blonde frowned but backed away, looking confused. "Why'd he run away? Doesn't he know me…?" Malfoy said, and James sighed.

"I wouldn't know, and I don't want to know. Maybe he was scared of your reaction in case it wasn't a good one. I know if some guy knocked me up, I'd die ashamed!" James exclaimed and the blonde rolled his eyes at James.

The blonde then turned his back on James and started to walk away from him "Harry and you may look alike, but he's got to be his mother's son." Malfoy said, and James once again wondered who Harry's mother was.

"Who is his mother?" James called after the blonde head, but the blonde head disappeared behind a corner, so he never did get his answer. Damn.

Review! I deserve reviews because I'm special and all.. hehe nope I'm not really. I just like to pretend I am :D


	8. James Clues In!

Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter

A/N Took me awhile to get this out into the word program, but it happened! I'm proud of myself, it's by far the longest update I ever have accomplished. So enjoy reading this.. -bribes you with choclate she got on valentines day to review- Oh and the explanation fo Hary's pregnancy is cheesy, but like I care.

**inumoon3** Lol, that will happen, give me time to sept up the plot a little bit more, but I can promise Harry eating all sort of weird foodsd, you're getting aheead of me :P

* * *

Harry ran into his common room, ignoring the stares people were giving him. He didn't know why they were staring at him, he wasn't sure he cared to either; he just wanted to get to his bed and hide there. 

It wasn't a brave thing to do, admittedly, but he wasn't in the brave kind of mood right now. He was in an 'I would like to die please' kind of mood. He ran into the dormitory and jumped onto his bed, flinging the red drapes around to a close.

"Harry are you okay?" Harry heard Remus ask him through the drapes. Harry poked his head out of the drapes, looking up at Remus with green eyes that shone with worry.

"No, not really." Harry said in a monotone voice. He wished he could be happy about telling Draco, but he felt scared now. What would Draco do? Would he decide not to have anything to do with Harry anymore? Harry didn't want that, not now, not ever. He wanted Draco to care about him forever, but who could promise him that?

"What happened?" Sirius asked, leaning over Remus with eager ears. Remus rolled his eyes, and smacked Sirius on the head, making him yelp and get off Remus' shoulder, cradling his head.

"What he means to ask is do you wish to talk about it?" Remus asked. Harry frowned, he didn't really, but then again he wanted to talk to someone about it. He also did not want to be the one to admit he'd somehow gotten pregnant.

"I don't think I really do…" Harry responded, but Sirius groaned, looking disappointed.

"Oh come on, what could be worse then getting pregnant?" Sirius asked and Harry opened his mouth with shock. He hadn't told anyone yet! He wasn't ready to tell anyone yet damnit! Why couldn't he keep things quiet that were about his own business?

Remus smacked Sirius on the head again. Harry smiled as Sirius yelped in pain again, cradling his head while mock glaring at Remus. He really had deserved that, or so Harry felt.

"Sorry Harry, I'm really sorry." Remus said, before Seamus, Ron, Dean, and Neville barged into the room looking for Harry. Harry looked at them with a confused expression, and they stared back with shock, curiosity, and maybe a bit of sympathy? Harry wasn't sure.

"Harry is it true?" Ron blurted out, his ears turning pink. Harry looked even more confused, what was true? Oh no… how much had Sirius blabbed? Harry wished he could sink into the bed, and never come out; maybe then he could live in piece and never have to look at anyone's face again.

"Is what true?" Harry asked, trying to not sound scared or nervous. It wasn't working; his voice had cracked as soon as he said true.

"Sirius guy over there was talking to, I'm guessing you're father, because he looked like you. Well he was talking and when James shouted for him to shut up, he commented, in front of the whole common room mind you, that it wasn't his fault you got pregnant." Neville said, not acting timid, but when Harry's eyes snapped to Sirius with an intense glare, the room suddenly got colder.

"Why is it everything in my life is suddenly broadcasted into public without my knowledge? What made it suddenly acceptable to talk about my private business out loud for the world to hear?" Harry growled out, suddenly losing his fear to anger.

"Harry, mate, calm down." Seamus tried, but Harry wasn't going to hear any of it.

"I would be calm, if people would GET THEIR BIG NOSES OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Harry screamed, unsure if the common room heard the last part, but it was probable. He was upset and enraged enough to yell that loudly.

"I don't have a big nose." Sirius commented, there was nervous laughter from the other boys but it brought one angry, emotional, pregnant boy's attention on him. That was in no way a good thing.

Harry got off of the bed, making it creak because his movements were slow. If Harry moved any slower, Sirius might have escaped his impending doom, but before he realized the grave danger his was in, Harry had already gotten too close to him.

Harry took one look at Sirius, before shoving him out of the way and slamming the bathroom door tightly. Ron let out a breath. "Phew, that was close. You're lucky Harry cares about you like he does a father, or another Malfoy episode would have come." Ron said.

Remus raised his eyebrows, and shifted onto what was now his bed. "And that episode would be?" Remus asked not looking to sure if he wanted an answer. Harry was leaning against the door breathing hard as he listened to them, remembering the time he had almost squashed Draco because the idiot sucked at showing attraction.

"Malfoy made a mistake at really pissing Harry off, and Harry almost choked him to death." Ron replied, as if reliving a time spent in heaven. Sirius laughed nervously, as if relieved he wasn't on Harry's bad side.

"Wait, if they hated each other…" Remus said, and Harry sighed, slumping down to the floor. He remembered how after that he'd been forced into a months worth of detentions, and Draco had been teasing him non-stop as usual, till one day Harry snapped.

Harry remembered that cold chilly corridor he had been walking down that night, and Draco standing there in his robes, taunting again at how Harry's detention must have been ever so great.

Harry told Draco to bugger off, not being in the mood at all, having already had a bad day, but Draco insisted on annoying him. Harry felt the last thread of sanity leave, and he charged at Draco, who had been ready for that. He swirled around, watching as Harry ran past him. Quickly, Draco had like lighting, it had seemed, grabbed Harry by his robes and spun him into the rough stonewall.

Harry still was unsure of how it had happened, but they ended up kissing right there, with Harry's back pushed roughly on the wall, and Draco's mouth pressed firmly to his. Harry still felt a twinge of anger at Draco for all of the sudden kissing his head off after getting him so worked up.

"Don't ask us what happened, one night they were promising to castrate the other, next thing you know, they're in detention for getting themselves caught in a broom cupboard." Seamus said, and Harry smiled at that comment, it was so true.

"Guess they didn't really want to castrate each other." Sirius said with a laugh, and Harry could almost see the lop-sided grin appearing on his lips. Harry sighed; he still wanted to castrate Draco, on his bad days only though.

* * *

James wasn't sure if Lily coming to him in a rush was a good thing or a bad thing. He had walked back to the Fat Lady's portrait to find Malfoy standing there, squabbling with her. 

"For Merlin's sake, just LET me in! It's IMPORTANT!" Draco had argued with the fat lady, who looked at him with distrust. She stuck up her nose at him, and shook her head.

"I'm not letting in anybody who doesn't know the password, so shoo! Off with you!" she said in a high and mighty tone, making the blonde pull out a knife and show it to her, she eyed it with fear as he spoke.

"If you do not let me in, I will cut you from your portrait and do a much worse job the Sirius black did back in my third year if you DO NOT OPEN AND LET ME IN!" Malfoy growled, and James decided he would save the fat lady who now seemed to be quivering uncontrollably with a bit of fear as she tried to keep her ground.

James said the password, and the fat lady looked at him with shock and relief, but also with anger. "Now what did you do that for? He can get in now!" She said as she opened up the portrait to the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"Because he really does need to see someone." James responded, and as Draco ran into the room, James heard the gasps come from the common room as the Slytherin ran through the common room and dashed up the stairs. James had walked in and that's when Lily had gotten up with an angry look in her green eyes.

"Potter, tell me how you manage to blurt everything out when you should keep it shut. It's quite the gift." she said coldly, and James clued in. She was angry that he'd been so stupid yet again to allow information to 'slip.'

"Why thank you Evans, I had no clue it was a good thing." James said dryly and she rolled her eyes at him.

James sighed, for someone who should be trying to get a girl to like him, he was losing points for sure by Sirius' wonderful speech today at how it wasn't his fault Harry got pregnant. If he was so worried about it James knew he should look for books on it, but that would be embarrassing, really embarrassing.

So therefore if he was going to figure out how his son got pregnant, he'd have to be discreet about it, he'd have to have someone smart, he'd have to… James suddenly got an idea on this. "Hey Evens want to help me with some research?" James asked, and she looked taken aback.

"Sure…" She responded, staring at him with wonder in her green emerald eyes. James suddenly realized he had seen them on a familiar face.. But where?

* * *

Harry was still in the bathroom when Draco also barged into the room and surprised the socks off the other boys. "Where the hell is he?" he said, taking deep breathes, and looking somewhat frazzled, Ron was inwardly laughing his head off, but they pointed all pointed to the bathroom door with their fingers. 

He stalked up and banged on the door, and Harry got up off the toilet seat, which he had been sitting on for the last minute or so, trying to gather his thoughts. "Harry, you may be pregnant, but you are not a woman, stop crying in the toilets." Draco snapped, and that got Harry up.

Harry stalked over to the door, and slammed it open, "I am not crying in the toilets, I am simply getting away from the rest of the world." Harry defended his right to be in the loo when he was upset.

"Same difference." Draco said, glaring at Harry, who was glaring back. After awhile their glares stopped, to an awkward silence, they didn't even notice all the boys watching them with amusement.

Draco looked over to them, and narrowed his gray eyes. "Would you give us some privacy?" he asked, with distaste in his voice.

"Oh umm.." Neville said looking unsure

"Well you see…" Seamus replied, looking cocky.

"Malfoy we would like to…" Ron tried to explain

"We decided no, you can't be alone," Sirius said bluntly, grinning at the glare Draco sent their way.

"Fine." Draco hissed, and grabbed Harry's hand, shoving him back into the bathroom before closing the doors. "Good for nothing, nosey Gryffindors." Draco seethed, while Harry chuckled at his boyfriend's annoyance. "Shut up Harry."

Harry glared at him, before letting out a loud sigh, knowing Sirius probably had his ear up to the door already, trying to listen, and if it wasn't Sirius, it was Seamus. "Harry, is it true, abut my child?" Draco finally asked, breaking the ice.

Harry blushed, and nodded. "And we are under no circumstances breaking up because I'm pregnant you…" Harry said, before Draco backed him up against the wall and kissed him softly.

"Harry Potter, are you really that dense to believe I would do that to you?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear, breathe moving in hot waves across the back of Harry's neck.

"Well, erm, yes, I mean no!" Harry cried, as Draco rolled his hips against him. "Draco, sto.. Stop! They'll hear." Harry protested and Draco nipped his neck lazily.

He stopped to look into Harry's eyes with a warm stare "Harry, you are daft! I was shocked, anyone would be shocked hell! I wasn't even sure you could get pregnant." Draco said and Harry eyes narrowed.

"Weren't even sure I could get pregnant, exactly how would you even think of it?" Harry asked, his voice dropping a bit, but Draco never lost his cool. He knew how to handle an angry Harry, seduce him!

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Some boys can have a magic outburst during sex with another male. You've been having them a lot, and the magic took the form of a child, feeding what I must have left in your body with life." Draco said, as if he had read and mesmerized a book.

"You felt you had to withhold this information why?" Harry growled, smacking Draco's blonde head away from his neck, he wouldn't allow the boy to seduce him right now.

"Well after the first magic burst, it kind of left me shaken so I started to look into it, but then after the third time I rather liked the power flowing through me." Draco smiled, before he had to block a slap from Harry's furious hand.

"We always use condoms, Draco, explain to me why they didn't work!" Harry cried, and Draco looked sheepish.

"Remember that one time about two weeks ago when we were in the shower?" Draco asked, and suddenly Harry remembered, they hadn't used them that time because they were both to horny to care, needing a release right that second. Harry was going to murder his favorite Slytherin right now though.

"Draco, you have five seconds to run for your life." Harry growled, and Draco smiled, fleeing the bathroom as quickly as he could, before Harry ran after the blonde's black robes and quickly moving foot steps.

Harry was going to make Draco sorry for withholding information this time, and Draco would regret it, even if he had enjoyed himself earlier, he was going to regret not informing Harry.

* * *

James and Lily had to beg, plead, and whine to a few teachers for permission to go into the restricted section of the library, but finally Professor Sprout had proved generous. He had signed them a note to search the restricted section for any books they may need to find stuff about pregnancies. 

Some would have thought it odd the way the teachers looked half scared at them when they asked about it and James was starting to wonder why they said that they shouldn't have to worry about pregnancy just yet. James felt they knew something he did not.

Looking over old book after old book, each one covered in dust and some looked like they were falling apart, Lily had found the book they wanted to read. Opening it up, under the librarian's watchful and curious eyes, she put it onto the table gently, treating it as if it were a child.

"Evans, the book doesn't need to be coddled." James said furiously, wanting to get it on with, people were staring at them with either wonder or expectancy, depending on which time they were from.

"No, it doesn't, but I can see you do." she snapped back, opening the pages gently and setting them in place carefully. It was all James could do to not rip the book from her hands and turn it to a random page and see if it was what they wanted.

"Here's something," Lily whispered, looking up at people as if trying to make sure no one was listening. "Says here a male pregnancy can happen if there's a genetic influence, or a contraceptive potion involved. I doubt Harry took a potion, you sure it's not genetic?" Lily asked, looking over to James.

James looked horrified. "Those kinds of spells are dark magic, Evans. I can be happy to say my family never messed with genetics and cursed boys to have children." James defended, still looking horrified at the mere suggestion of it.

"Okay fine, Potters the Pure still remains your family's title," Lily said sarcastically, lifting the page and looking down at the next paragraph on male pregnancy. "Magic outburst during sex? Is that possible?" Lily asked, looking at the paper with confusion.

"Only for powerful wizards, I don't think a Malfoy could be that powerful… especially when dating someone who's as nice as a Potter." James said proudly, but Lily looked at him skeptically muttering something like 'Nice my arse.'

"Then it's Harry who's the powerful one. He must have been having outbursts, but then… Draco Malfoy would have felt the magic flowing through him… Wonderful, Malfoy probably knew about it the whole time." Lily deducted with her quick wits, to say she was not pleased was an understatement. "That sneaky little snake!" she hissed.

"I knew he got his strength from his father!" James boasted, but shut his mouth tight when Lily glared at him. She pushed the strands of red hair that were falling out of the elastic she was wearing behind her ears and huffed.

"I think he got a few things in strength from his mother." she said, and James looked up at her.

"You know who his mother is?" James asked and she looked at him like he was trying to pull the wool over her eyes.

"Of course I know who his mother is!" she snapped, glaring at him.

"Oh, who is it then?" James asked, looking curious, and wondering why she knew when he didn't. Lily looked like she was in between bursting out with laughter or committing physical harm on his person.

"James Potter, you are by far the most daft, pig headed person I know. What do I look like?" she said, and James took offence to being called that.

"I am not! You look like a rude girl, who's too damn hot for her own good, and should go out with me." James said, hoping that this time, the ol' Potter charm would get to her.

"Fine." she replied, looking disdainful with her answer. James was for once dumbstruck. She had never so willingly, well sort of willing, seeing as she didn't look to happy about her answer, said a positive word to him before.

James wondered why, and then something clicked, her green eyes reminded him strangely of Harry Potter's.

Review! I like reviews.. and I desrerve them, I'm getting older! tomorrow marks my doom of getting older -sighs-


	9. I should have

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N the ability to spell has left me... oh wait its back woot. There's not much in this update, but the next update is going to be long, even by my standards, so I guess thats a good thing. Hope you like this! Thankies for the reviews :D

* * *

Harry was on a mission to search and destroy. Draco Malfoy may be the father of his child, but the father of his child was in grave danger, not to mention very stupid. Right now, as far as Harry was concerned, it was Draco's fault he was pregnant.

Harry turned around a corner, to find it empty. "I could have sworn Draco went this way…" Harry thought out loud, turning around to find himself being embraced from behind in strong arms.

"Harry, have you learned yet? A Malfoy always knows how to escape danger," Draco said with a smirk. Harry internally growled. If he turned around and looked at Draco, all his anger would leave probably.

So Harry looked at the wall and said in a stern voice, or what he thought was a stern voice, and replied "Draco, have you learned? Harry Potter doesn't like being thrown into something because someone felt they didn't have to tell him something important." Harry then turned himself around and managed to push Draco to the ground.

Draco looked at him with big innocent eyes, and once Harry looked into them he knew he was lost. Damnit. "I shouldn't let you get away with this…" Harry whispered, closing his mouth over Draco's.

"No you shouldn't." Draco replied. Harry knew that he was thinking 'but you will', and he let it go. Harry felt tired; he was fed up with this all.

"Draco… What the hell is that?" Harry asked, looking behind him to see a dark violet hole open up out of thin air behind Draco. Draco whirled around and his opened up as he and Harry watched as a prehistoric animal flew through the hole and headed straight for them.

Harry shoved himself to one side, and Draco followed, making sure his body was over Harry's, protecting him. Harry watched as the thing got up, and the dark hole closed into thin air again. It growled with long teeth, staring at them with fury, or hunger.

Draco moved to pick up the wand he had dropped on the floor, but the creature got his arm before his hand got the wand. Harry watched as teeth cut through the robe and skin, blood swelling up as Draco looked at his arm in horror and let out a scream of rage and pain.

Harry searched his robes for his own wand, and once he felt his hands clasp the wooden material, he picked it up and aimed it at the creature. Harry didn't know what to say, but one curse came to mind. Harry whispered out "Crucio" And the creature let go of Draco's arm and withered on the floor, in pain.

Draco then picked up his wand with his other hand, and pointed it at the creature. "Stupefy," he said, sounding hoarse. Harry grimaced when he saw the blood flowing steadily out of Draco's arm.

"Draco, go to the hospital wing right now!" Harry hissed. Draco shook his head though, moving over to the animal that was lying on the floor as if dead.

"I'm the one who's supposed to protect you Harry; you're in a delicate condition." Draco responded, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine. Go to the hospital wing and get someone else down here. We'll figure out what happened and tell you. Just get that arm fixed Draco!" Harry ordered, and Draco looked up with rebellious eyes.

Harry sent him a look that told Draco this was not the time to try and take control of the situation. "Fine, but be careful. I'm not going to lose you to some weird phenomenon." Draco responded, walking away and holding his arm tenderly.

Harry looked back at the creature, and frowned. It resembled a wolf maybe, only looked… deformed? No. It looked ancient, like an earlier form of a dog. 'How did a dog…' Harry thought, staring at the thing in confused wonderment.

* * *

The marauders were walking down to the kitchens when they saw Old Snivellus and Professor McGonagall walking down to the dungeons quickly. "Professor what are you doing down here?" Sirius asked, looking curious. Professor McGonagall stopped, looking at them. Her eyes spoke worry.

"We are going to find your godson. A monster attacked him, and seeing as you're not safe in the dungeons right now I would like to escort you. Professor Snape, go find him." Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice.

"If we're lucky, Draco's unborn child is still safe. I still say we should…" Snape was saying but Minerva just shook her head quickly.

"As much as you hate Mister Potter, Severus, he is carrying that child." she said and Snivellus seemed to get a little sulky, but kept walking down towards the dungeons. "Grudges, honestly." Professor McGonagall said, and looked at them. "Well come along!" she barked out.

The four Marauders jumped, and started following her obediently. Of course, James and Sirius never did anything by the rules, and while Remus was talking to the Professor about a project they slipped off, following the older Snape to where Harry may be.

* * *

Harry had been arguing with Professor Snape over a rather stupid thing for ten minutes or so: what the animal was. Snape insisted it was just some rabid magical animal while Harry insisted it came form a magical loophole of some sort and was an ancient animal.

"Potter, that sounds impossible. Maybe the attack lessened what few brain cells you have left. Lord knows to get yourself pregnant you don't have many." Snape barked, glaring at Harry with those obsidian eyes.

Harry glared back at Snape, and snapped back. "Sorry but it was your favourite student who was the idiot and decided it would be great fun to not inform me I was having those magical whatevertheyweres."

"He would never do such a thing," Snape said, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself that it was the truth more then anything. Harry snorted, Snape could keep his delusions, what was done was done and his child was going to be born either way.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Harry heard James Potter say from behind him, and he turned around to see two shocked faces, and yet a bit of awe creeping into their expressions as well.

"Language Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape barked, and James was about to protest before Harry walked over and shoved a hand over his mouth, shaking his head.

"It's no use; he hates us Potters and always will." Harry whispered, before taking a look at the stupefied creature. James murmured 'And us Potters will always hate him back.' Harry smirked, because that was true enough.

Snape picked up the creature, looking very disdainful at having such a thing near his special person. Harry rolled his eyes again, he wanted to know what it was, and he was going to follow Snape to the Headmaster's office and get answers for what that thing was.

Review! I know its short.. I had more written but I then realized it was for an entirely different chapter, therefore I could not use it as well.


	10. Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N I know lot a lot happened in this update, I'm just hoping it's not to much. My beta seems to think its good so, lets hope. Thank you for all the reveiws, if I had time I'd answer a few, sadly I'm preoccupied. :)

* * *

James prodded Harry's back, and when Harry turned his head over, following the sounds of Snape's light yet rushed footsteps, James asked what happened. "Draco and I were… Actually I was looking to kill Draco. I really should do something to him as punishment, it's his fault we're going to be fathers so early in life." Harry mused more to himself than anything.

"Uh, what does that have to do with that thing?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry with blue eyes. Harry blushed; he had gone off in a rant of his own thoughts and not answered the question.

"Nothing. Draco and I were having a talk, then that animal came out of nowhere.. I guess you could call it out of no where." Harry started and James cut him off.

"You're not making any sense, you know." Harry nodded to that statement; he didn't know how to explain what had happened, because he simply did not know exactly what had happened. He was very confused and thinking about it was starting to give him a headache.

"I'm just tired." Harry finally said, sighing. Sirius and James looked at Harry who seemed to be lost in another world and kept on an eye on him in case he decided to wander off from going to the Headmaster's office.

Once they arrived to Dumbledore's office, each sitting down in a chair while Snape threw the animal down onto the Headmaster's table and started to grumble about wasting his time with stinking animals.

Dumbledore looked the animal over with a frown, touching its head and looking into its mouth with care, in case the animal suddenly did something weird or magical. It did neither, and stayed stupefied like a normal animal would.

Harry looked up from the floor to see Dumbledore and Snape engaging in a very quiet conversation. Harry could not hear a word except for mumbling, until finally the stepped away from where the animal had been thrown down and Dumbledore began to speak.

"It appears to be a non-magical animal. I'm not sure what kind of animal, but at the moment it doesn't seem to be anything from this world. Harry, I think what happened with that spell not only brought a generation to this time, but also opened time pockets." Dumbledore said.

"Let me guess, the spell was cast from a bunch of crazed Death Eaters and those time pockets are set to trap me into them!" Harry cried, feeling all of a sudden very cranky, and very moody. James noticed the sudden swing in Harry's mood and wondered if a pregnant man really did get mood swings as well.

"No, from what has been reported from a few teachers, students have been seeing time pockets open up and suck something into them and then close again. These things are completely random; although this is the first time anything has come from the other side." Dumbledore explained gently, as if coddling a baby, receiving a glare from Harry.

Harry was about to let all hell loose on what he thought of not being informed about these time pocket things that seemed to be rather dangerous, and also his views on being treated like a baby, before James broke in.

"What is a time pocket, Professor?" James asked, eyeing a very pissed off looking Harry. He could almost feel the air around Harry cracking with uncontrolled power and rage, and he could most definitely feel it.

"It is a space between two times that if opened up to become wide enough, can suck you into that time. Normally time pockets are too small to cause any harm, but since Hogwarts is so old, many pockets lie around the castle." Snape said in a snarky manner, as if James was too stupid to know anything.

"Be careful because as of right now, we do not know how to reverse what has happened and how to retrieve a few of the objects lost. We lost a very good suit of armour last night to the Jurassic Period, I believe." Dumbledore said, as if trying to lighten the mood and tension between James and Snape.

Sirius suddenly looked up. "Sir, if someone was to say… fall into or get sucked into the time pocket, would they be stuck in that time forever?" Sirius asked, and Dumbledore's voice suddenly turned from light to serious.

"Hopefully not forever, but if the time pocket did not open again, then yes, forever. Until we find out how to open the time pocket with our own means instead of it randomly happening, we do not want anyone going near those pockets."

All three boys nodded, Sirius understanding, James getting the point but preoccupied with making sure Harry didn't blow something up, and Harry's angry nod, who looked annoyed and not at all pleased with being there at the moment.

* * *

James didn't know what was worse: and angry Lily Evans or an angry Harry Potter. After getting back the common room, Harry made a dash for the dormitory, and he could have sworn he heard something break when Harry slammed the dormitory door closed.

"What is wrong with him?" Remus asked, staring at James and Sirius as they sat down in front of the fire.

"Mood swings or something. He said he's not in a good mood and should be left alone for a couple of hours." James replied, thinking of the way Harry's eyes had flashed, very much like Lily's did, with anger. He felt very foolish for never seeing how alike the two were in some ways.

"Ha, mood swings? It's like he has something permanently stuck in his side!" Sirius said, earning him a round of laughter from his friends.

Lily and a girl with bushy brown hair walked up to them and sat down, and when James put his arm around Lily, she didn't shove him away, but she looked like it kept a lot to not sock him.

"Is Harry okay? I've never seen him that angry. And I saw Draco walking to the infirmary with a bloody arm. I don't think Harry would do that to him because he got him pregnant…" The bushy haired girl said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sirius asked, staring at her with curious eyes.

"She's Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends." Lily snapped, glaring at Sirius for all it was worth, she really did not approve of how rude he could be.

"I don't mind about him, lord knows I deal enough with Ron and Draco. Now if you do not mind, I would like a few answers." the girl said, earning a few stares that spoke volumes of what they thought of her.

"What gave you the right to order us around?" James asked, yet he made it sound light even still.

"If I don't get answers right now, I will find them out later, and I will annoy quite a few people for it and risk getting the common room thrown into chaos because of an emotional Harry." Hermione responded, and James wondered if it was worth not telling her.

After trading a look with Remus he decided it was not. And it was a good idea to inform people of what was happening, right? It didn't sound that good if someone were to be lost in a time pocket.

James and Sirius took turns retelling all that they had heard earlier, and all that they knew. Hermione left to inform more students of what was happening, and Lily rested her head on James shoulder rigidly, going limp a few minutes after with her red locks tumbling down his arm.

* * *

Harry had a relatively nice silent night. Mainly because as soon as he slammed the dormitory door and decided to take a nap on his bed, he was sleeping like the dead for the rest of the night.

But when he woke up, it wasn't the normal sick feeling that tumbled around in his stomach, it was the memory of what had happened to Draco and the fact he had never gone to see him yesterday, just acted like a child and thrown a temper tantrum.

He almost felt ashamed, but a more important matter was at need: the bathroom.

After curing his stomach, he vowed to find something that would help with the horrible morning sickness. He was tired of the churn that felt like a sea storm was raging in his stomach; he wanted something to bring him smoother awakenings.

Harry dressed quickly, changing from the robes he had worn earlier to cleaner ones, they held no warmth the other robes did, but he felt refreshed in them after washing his face in cold water.

Walking as fast as he could to the hospital wing, Harry wondered what he would say to Draco once he got there. Arriving to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey would not let him see Draco for a few minutes while she checked his bandages and finally claimed the salve to be healing rapidly.

Walking up to Draco's bed, Harry sat down carefully, making sure he did not sit down on Draco, who grimaced as he looked at his arm. "If I'm lucky, this will not scar." he said, and Harry smiled. There was the vain Draco he knew and loved.

"You seem healthy enough." Harry commented, smoothing the blankets around him so they were wrinkle free. Of course Draco shifted his legs and created the crevices in the blankets once again.

Draco sighed and laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, his skin looking normal enough yet Harry could see how much less red his lips were. His eyes had held a bit more gray the blue today, saying his mood to the world, and yet only a handful knew how to read them.

Draco spoke in a mellowed tone, "Yeah, but I don't feel that well. I lost a lot of blood according to the witch over there. I'm stuck in here until I can regain strength." Draco shifted again and looked at Harry through the slit of his eyes. "Speaking of strength, how are you holding up?" he asked, patting Harry's leg with his hand.

"If I don't find a cure for that damn morning sickness, I will be forced to have a never ending sleep or not sleep at all." Harry replied, smiling at Draco, who grinned back, only to pinch his thigh.

"Ow, what was that for?" Harry grumbled, rubbing the stinging thigh.

"Sleep and keep your health. I want my child healthy for when it comes into this world." Draco said.

Harry gave him an angered look. "Well then you can get fat and give birth to it then." Harry replied, and Draco smiled up at him impishly.

"Harry, you can keep that honour." Draco informed Harry, and Harry would have smacked him, but he didn't want to cause Draco anymore pain. Well, not that he gave into the urge at least.

Harry was also starting to get a bit upset about his weight gain as well, he wasn't going to enjoy being blown up like he blew up Aunt Marge in his third year. There was that saying what goes around comes around wasn't there? But Aunt Marge had still deserved to be blown up anyways.

* * *

Later that day found Harry and James walking to the Quidditch pitch in hopes of getting a good practice in for their feverish flying needs. James stared in wonder at the broom in front of him, Harry's firebolt.

Harry said he wouldn't fly to high, or to fast, in case he would get scolded for it by someone who would make him feel guilty about endangering his child.

While flying conditions had been safe, and coming back to the castle they had enjoyed in talking about flying techniques, they came to a great disturbance in the Great Hall. People were standing around in groups talking avidly, and Harry could see someone crying.

They reached the Gryffindor table, Harry running up to the red head, Ron, and Hermione. James looked at Remus and Peter, who seemed to be looking rather scared, and even Sirius had lost his normal joking attitude.

"What happened?" James asked Remus, who looked up with worried eyes.

"In the library a few minutes ago while you were out flying, a few kids were caught in a time pocket. One was Lily, the other was a Hufflepuff, Snape, Draco and Narcissa Malfoy." he said, and James stopped hearing everything around him.

Not even the noise in the background seemed as loud as the noise of not hearing Lily Evans voice anymore.

Review! yes I'm aware I left at a cliffhanger. But I'm evil >:) So do tell me whatchya think of it.


	11. Bold and Blind

Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N you may kill me for not updating. I'm sorry, I beg forgivness! I'll be updating this alot though cause I know I need to finish this one... which might take forever. But you readers have waited long enough for this story so I believe I should not make you wait any longer. Look for another post, cause I'm working on another chapter! mwhahah.

* * *

Harry took one look at Hermione's face and knew something was wrong, and her bottom lip was trembling as if she were in distress. "Hermione, what's happened?" he asked, looking around the Great Hall again and noticed a girl in Hufflepuff robes crying her eyes out as someone tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry mate.." Ron spoke first; his blue eyes spoke sympathy in droves.

"We didn't know…" Hermione interrupted, Harry started to get a feeling in his gut that made it squirm and pull, nervousness boiling in its pit.

"Draco's sort of.."

"Well he's.."

"Gone." they both finished off, looking into Harry's face worriedly as the colour drained from it a bit.

"G-G-Gone? How can he be gone? Where is he? What happened? Did Voldemort, oh Merlin what did the Death Eaters do? Do they know about the baby?" Hermione stared at Harry confused, while Ron stared at his friend with a suspicious gaze. Harry had never acted like this before, ranting on and on without barely a space of breath in between.

"Ummm, no.. You see, Harry, Draco's been taken away by.." Ron was starting to say, before Harry interrupted him, growling in what could be seen as very unnatural.

"Let me guess, Voldemort came and kidnapped him." Harry said, eyes pinpointing on Hermione, the look he was giving her was not a healthy look, his vein looked like it was about to pop.

"No he didn't! He got caught in a time pocket that has most likely transported him into god knows where in time. There are no books on these things!" Hermione cried out, making Harry's angry look fall into one of a very scared look.

"He's caught in a time pocket? As in that time pocket that transported the strange animal that attacked us earlier?" Harry asked, wondering if he was hearing correctly. Three problems were flooding into Harry's mind, screaming at him in all corners of his brain, one: Dumbledore had told him he couldn't reverse it, two: he might never see Draco again, and three: without Draco, how would he raise a child on his own?

"Yes." Ron said in a hushed voice, waiting for Harry's reaction, figuring it would not, no it could not be a good one.

There was no reaction, well not really. Harry just dropped onto a seat at the Gryffindor table, stared across the Great Hall and, seeing Draco wasn't there at the Slytherin table, looked around, as if willing himself to believe it was one horrible joke.

Harry then let out a sob, and started to cry. He was blubbering one minute later, saying over and over again "What if I never see him again? How can I have a child like this? What if he never comes back, what if, what if," and then he sniffed, wiping his nose before more tears came dripping down.

Hermione put an arm around Harry and hugged him, rubbing his back trying to calm him down. She then looked up and caught Ron's eyes, and motioned for him to do something. She looked a little angry when he smiled meekly and shrugged, not sure what to do, and rose her leg a bit as if making to kick him.

Ron then sat down beside Harry and made 'helpful' suggestions. "Harry it'll be okay, I'm sure we can get him back, I'm sure Dumbledore will get him back, maybe you should go see Dumbledore."

Those words seemed to snap Harry's mind back into place, and he looked up from the floor with red eyes, but determination glowing in the green iris'. "Yes, we'll go talk to Dumbledore, and then we'll get Draco back. Come on lets go!" Harry said.

Harry then shot off for the teacher's table, who were huddled around each other talking quietly. Hermione smacked Ron upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing his scalp.

"For your brilliant plan, now he's going to go off and rescue Draco. He's not in the right condition to go and be courageous right now! Do you ever think before opening you mouth, Ronald?" she prattled, glaring at him.

Ron's ears turned pink, and he snapped back, "It's not my fault he loves the ferret!" He was right on that one, he'd tried many times to knock sense into Harry and get him to leave the git. Draco had gotten Harry pregnant without Harry's permission as well! Why Harry put up with the self absorbed Slytherin, Ron would never know.

"Well you could have said something better!" Hermione countered, and before you knew it they were fighting again, hurling insults at each other, and totally ignoring what was going on with Harry and the teachers.

* * *

"James, what is your son doing?" Remus asked, craning his neck to look over the tall Sirius. James looked around, seeing Harry walk confidently up to the Headmaster and start speaking to him.

"I don't know." James said, not sounding like himself at all. He looked worried for once in his life, something his friends were not used to seeing on his face.

Sirius cleared his throat, and in an attempt to liven up James' down face, he said, "Let's go see what he's up to." But it didn't do anything. James hazel eyes were still downcast, and the inhuman frown was set on his face. It was inhuman because James never frowned unless a prank had failed.

"Okay." James replied, and followed Sirius towards the teacher's table, while Remus and Peter tagged along behind.

As they reached the teachers' little huddled group, they heard angry voices, loudest of all Harry Potter's. "We have to save him!" Harry was saying, before the older Snape cut him off.

"Mr. Potter, you seem too stupid to understand that if we go gallivanting off on a white horse to save our students without proper plans that we will get caught up in time elsewhere from where they are." Snape said, and James suddenly noticed something about the man, he seemed much more cold then he had ever been.

"Well Professor Snape, what do you suggest we do?" Harry replied in a snarky tone, and James wondered how his son could seem to hate Snape even more then he himself did. He found the git annoying, but that was pure hatred bubbling out of his son's mouth.

James had perked up somewhat, at the idea of finding Lily, and he was eagerly listening with Sirius to this conversation. He would do almost anything illegal if it meant finding Lily.

"I suggest you shut up and let the adults take care of this." Snape spat back at Harry.

"Professor Snape is right Harry, we need to make plans. History is going to be rewritten if they are in different times and act or influence anyone in that time. We cannot have that, what a paradox it would be! We would lose all we know now, and probably know a new world. You might not even be born if we cannot find your mother, and we cannot have that." Dumbledore said in a grave voice, looking at Harry with blue eyes that for once, did not twinkle.

Harry harrumphed, took a pose and wrapped his arms around his belly, frowning in an almost pouting way at the floor, as if admitting defeat. James didn't think any Potter would ever give up that easily, though.

And James was very right.

Review! I'm sorry for the shortness! I'm having problems writing this story... I am trying though!


	12. Found, sort of

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter at all.

A/N oki, here's another chapter. Hopefully I'm picking up the darn plot! it took awhile, and I'm sorry, but now that its working... more updates! No school! More updates! -hears cheers- Okay you must love le beta because she had computer trouble and still got this update to me as fast as she could (Yeah I realize the summer's frying my brain and I'm insane)

**inumoon3 **Yeah I know... and your the reason I started this story! I'm sorry about the lack of updating.. plots.. are evil. :(

* * *

Harry didn't really know where to look for clues on how to go back into time, and was even more at a loss to know what time Draco was in. Harry knew there were other people who'd gotten caught with Draco, but he wasn't even sure they'd been taken to the same time. 

He hoped they were, easier to get them all back if they were in the same time.

Harry had dragged Ron and Hermione to the library, ignoring the strict orders from the professors to not go into it just yet. "Harry we shouldn't be doing this." Hermione said, trying to get his attention away from the library doors.

Harry just ignored her voice of reason, and walked slowly into the library, looking around for the vortex of violet magic that was a time pocket. He didn't see any so he ventured on with Ron following just as slowly and Hermione scowling at the two boys.

"Harry, there aren't any books on time pockets, I already told you about that! The magic to create them was thought of as a natural magic that no one could create!" Hermione said again, looking around the shelves for possible books on it.

"You know, mate, Hermione's right. We'll never be able to figure something out if the teachers haven't been able to think about something to get those people back to this time." Ron said, looking at the doors longingly.

"I'm not looking for a book!" Harry snapped, getting on all fours and looking under the library tables and chairs.

"Then what are you looking for?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Some sort of bloody clue…" Harry mumbled, squinting through his glasses to see if he could see anything that was out of place.

"Like what?" Ron asked, crouching on the floor as well, watching Harry as he searched for something that didn't seem to be there.

Harry sat up on his knees, staring at his friends. "You know when that animal attacked Draco and I? Well if that many people got through one time pocket, if it was one time pocket, then maybe it was open long enough for something to come out the other end. They were in the library when they got caught up in the time pocket, so it shouldn't be too far, should it?" Harry said, and Hermione stared at him in amazement.

"Whoa, Harry." Ron said, letting out a whistle of appreciation from his mouth.

"What?" Harry asked cluelessly, wondering why they were looking at him as if he were a genius.

"That is one of the smartest things I've ever heard out of your mouth. I'm starting to wonder if pregnancy makes males smarter." Hermione stated, looking around the library for something that Harry described. Something from another time.

"Thank yo—HEY! Wait just a bloody minute; I am smart when I'm not pregnant! Shut up Ron!" Harry said, about ready to kick his friend like Hermione did, but Hermione interrupted the violence between the two best friends.

"Harry, Ron, has there always been a statue of the Greek god Hermes in the library? Right beside the book case of Harmful Herbology?" Hermione asked, from behind a book case.

"What the-?" Harry and Ron exclaimed, and he and Ron walked towards Hermione's voice. There, beside the said bookcase of Harmful Herbology, was a life size of a man holding a staff, which was winged and had two snakes coiling around it. The statue itself seemed to be in great detail, down to the cap on his head.

Robes had been carved in the, what looked like marble, stone, wrapping around the god's lower half, leaving the muscular shoulders showing. The clear eyes looked out to the world unseeing, and the hand was raised up holding the staff, the other hand seemed to have been either left off or broken off.

"Who the hell is that?" Ron asked, looking at the statue with his mouth hanging open and his eyes speaking 'This is crazy.' Harry would agree with him on that one.

"It's Hermes, you idiots. If you ever read something that wasn't about Quidditch you'd understand. You can tell by his staff with two snakes." Hermione said, glaring at them much like Professor McGonagall would.

"I know who Hermes is." Ron snapped back, trying to defend his pride, of how smart he was, one of the two. Harry, on the other hand, didn't have a clue why it mattered if he knew about which god was which.

"Okay, can we have three minutes of peace please?" Harry asked and Ron and Hermione's mouths snapped shut, yet they still looked like they wanted to argue with each other very badly. "So this thing wasn't hear before then, that might mean… OH NO! Draco and my mother are in ancient Greece?"

"Well not necessarily, Harry. But if that statue is here, it might have changed history so it's in our books where they might be. I mean a statue disappearing, someone's bound to have written about that." Hermione said.

"Why would it have been written down?" Ron asked her.

"Dumbledore said history could be rewritten because of these time pockets. With the absence of that statue, our history has been changed slightly now. It's paradox, very confusing." Hermione explained, and Harry just nodded, trying to pretend he'd understood a word of it.

"Why didn't the teachers say anything about this statue then? They couldn't have missed it!" Ron said, looking the thing up and down again.

"I don't know." Hermione said truthfully. Harry growled out what he thought though.

"The old coot's keeping things from us again."

"Maybe, but maybe he just didn't want another situation where someone gets hurt, like with what happened to Sirius." Hermione said, and there was a silence as Harry scowled at the floor, hating feeling like that had been his entire fault.

Harry knew in the end she was right. If he had known about that he would have gone off riding on a white horse to save Draco without giving it an ounce of thought. Because he'd been forced to go search for things, he'd thought about how to get Draco and his mother back, and what could and could not work.

"So how do we get them back?" Harry asked finally, breaking the silence.

"We go tell Dumbledore we want to help." Hermione replied.

* * *

The marauders weren't doing their normal things. Wreaking havoc wasn't as interesting as it used to be to James, and without James wanting to do anything, Sirius was left with Remus and Peter, who didn't think up great plans like James. 

All in all, life was very boring to all four of them, and it wasn't until three days after Lily had been swept up in the time pocket that something of interest came up.

Harry Potter was going to save the people who'd been swept up into time, it was being whispered all over the school, a raging gossip that relieved some, and made others say 'traditional Potter' but those were mainly the Slytherins who still held a grudge against Harry even after he and Draco Malfoy had gotten together.

Now how exactly that leaked out to the student body no one was sure, because it WAS supposed to be a secret, but sadly, Harry Potter and secrets don't go well together. So needless to say, when James decided he'd ask Harry if he could go along and save Lily with him, it wasn't the most surprising thing ever to happen.

James tracked down his son in the bathroom, throwing up yet again like he did every morning. "I'm getting -so- sick of this." Harry said, running the tap water and splashing some onto his face. "One of these days, Draco's gonna pay with dirty diapers."

"How many more months do you have?" James asked, it had to be a lot, he didn't look pregnant, wasn't even showing. But of course, he could be using a concealment charm.

Harry grimaced, his green eyes darkening. "I have eight; I'm not even out of my first trimester yet." Harry said, turning off the water and leaning on the sink's counter.

"Your what?" James said, looking confused. What exactly does a trimester have to do with pregnancy?

"First three months, I got another two months of this glorious morning sickness." Harry explained, looking at himself in the mirror and glaring at his own reflection. He'd never even known about a trimester before this, and Draco had gone and ruined his happy ignorance. Draco was never going to live this down. Harry wondered why he was saving the git again.

"So, you're going to go save Draco right?" James finally asked, looking away from Harry who looked annoyed now.

"Yes, although I can't say I should. Bloody bastard gets me pregnant because it feels good for him! FOR HIM! He didn't think about ME! The one who's going to pay for this! Oh wait.. How did you know? Dumbledore wanted to keep it a secret." Harry replied.

James smiled sheepishly. "It kinda leaked out. I want to come with you, I want to help you. Lily might think better of me for it, you know." James said reasonably, knowing also that Sirius was dying to go on an adventure as well. Remus still wasn't comfortable with it and Peter would do anything James did, James knew that much.

Harry looked at him, as if trying to decide what to tell him. Finally Harry spoke, it wasn't a yes or no, so it made James hopeful. "I don't know. Ask Dumbledore maybe? I just don't think anyone should know about it besides you and me, though. Then they might all want to go. I don't think we want all the students going through time and mucking it up even more."

James nodded, his black hair falling all over the place again. He could just see it, one big huge fieldtrip with the whole of Hogwarts castle wanting to go back in time. It was likely to get messy if the population of Hogwarts found out more then just Harry could go. (we thank Chornyi for that line)

"Okay, thanks Harry, I'll be sure to ask the headmaster for permission." James said, and bounded out of the bathroom, leaving Harry to shake his head and stare into the mirror again, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Potter!" Snape barked, and the two men sitting down reading a book on time travel, which curiously left out time pockets, looked up at an older Snape's angry face, and Snape seemed to falter for a second, looking at both of them. 

"Yes Professor/Snape?" they asked, and Snape looked as if this was his nightmare come true. James seemed to think this was funny as hell, but Harry only wanted to know why his professor was addressing him right now.

"Miss Granger found a book about the statue we have in our library, she thinks the group of students were sent to Thebes around the 6th century. Now if you two block heads can think of some sort of plan from that book Dumbledore estimates we should be able to go back into time and rescue them in about one week." Snape said, and walked away curtly.

"I hate him." Harry mumbled, and looked around in the book a little bit more. His eyes skimmed every word, every section, every phrase, and yet none of them said anything about traveling back into time without a time turner. But they were going too far back into the past to use a time turner.

"Why haven't we told the ministry about this again?" James asked, looking over at Ron who was shuffling through the aisles, looking for more books.

"If the ministry finds out, all of the students parents will find out, and they'll want to keep their children safe. We've got enough troubles with Voldemort, we don't want to have the one place we're really safe in taken away because the ministry closes the school down for the students safety." Harry replied, saying the words bitterly.

"Right." James said, thinking it best if he just got off the topic, because Harry was acting as if he was ready to pull off everyone's head. James liked his head on his neck, so he kept his mouth shut. 'Harry can be worse then Lily' James thought.

"I think we should just give up on this book Harry." James said, sighing and looking around the table. They'd already pulled off all the books on time traveling off the shelf, and they seemed to be very strict about using a time turner.

"Well this is the last one, there has to be something on it!" Harry said, looking forlornly at the bookshelves, which now held a very big gap from one section to another where the books on time travel had been.

"Yeah but… all it says is use a time turner! And its already been made apparent by the professors that if we use a time turner, we could lose it, it would take too many turns to actually get to where they might be, and we could never get back to our time, the time turner would take us there but it would never take us back, we'd die before we ever got back!" James protested, searching through more chapters of the book.

"ARGH." Harry cried and slammed his head on the book in front of him, seeing nothing of an alternative in the book. "We'll never get them back now, I'll be stuck on my own with this child, and I'll never see Draco again, and I'll—" Harry started to rant into the coarse pages his head was laying on.

"Ugh, shut up! We'll find something, okay?" James said groaning as he pulled his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear Harry rant on about how horrible his life was going to become if they couldn't rescue the students stuck in time.

"OI, HARRY. I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!" Harry's friend, Ron, called from behind a shelf waving a book around over his head. The book looked green, with gold lettering swirling around, highlighting the title of the book. It said 'The Strange and Unusual.'

"You don't have to yell." James grumbled hoisting his arm onto the table, resting his head on it lazily. Ron walked up quickly to them and set the book down, opening it to a page he'd marked off.

James looked up and craned his neck over the table, staring at the page the book had been opened to. "It says that time pockets are opened with the Fusionnement Des Périodes, a really complicated spell apparently. You can open a bunch of time pockets in one area with the spell, and to reopen the same time pocket, you need to say the counter spell… Which looks even harder to pronounce." Ron said, reading from the book.

James looked at Harry, who was staring into space, the wheels in his head obviously turning, but not a word of what he was thinking was said out loud so he and Ron could share in his thoughts.

"Doesn't seem that bad." Harry finally said, a big smile gracing his face. "We'd better get that information back to Snape, or he'll have our heads." And with saying that, Harry got up, picked up the book, and walked out of the library whistling.

"He's kind of scary." James said, watching his sons fading back leave the library.

"He's only this way when he doesn't get sex." Ron replied back, and they both looked at each other and burst out laughing. James didn't know if it was true or not, but he was willing to bet there was some truth in the statement.

Review! tell me whatchya thought, be it bad or good. :)


	13. To Open A Timepocket

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how tired and insane I am... sadly.

A/N Okay I'm finally done the 'explaining stage' you could call it and it'll go smoother from now on, yay! I'm going to be hopefully updating much more quicker cause.. it's summer! yay o.O Okay I'm to tired right now to think of anything but my pillow.. so I leave it here and enjoy :P

**Silverone3**about the Voldy thing, All will be explained in due time xD But your somewhere on the right track, I give you that :P

**UK All The Way **I think I got an ego when I read your lovely review, it was that nice :P thankies for saying that, I'm glad to know I'm improving :D

**dracoXharryfan6** I was a little late on the updating (we all hate plots we know we do) thankies for reviewing!

**Lady-Draconian-Sapphire **I forget what Ron said but if it was freaky.. probably won't be said again!

**Shadow **Yes I see the torture I put you through :P Here's an update to ease your pain xD

Thank you for the reviews.. now onto the story!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding us, James; you have got to be kidding." Sirius was saying as a big smile crept slowly onto his face, brightening up all his features as if they were about to play a master prank on someone. 

"I'm not okay? The professors don't want us coming along, they really don't. The only reason we're being allowed to help is because Harry threatened to figure out a way to get to time travel by himself. He can be really persuasive." James said, remembering Ron and Hermione tell him about it.

"Harry is… well, he's headstrong. The teachers figured, given past behavior, that it would be easier to let him come along instead of having him tumble through it on his own." Hermione explained, shaking her head as Ron laughed.

"Trust us, he would have done it on his own, and he would probably get himself in a lot of trouble." Ron added, before Harry walked in, looking at them with happy green eyes.

"I'm starting to like the pregnant thing." Harry commented, sitting down by the fire on the red couch, rubbing his stomach mindlessly. James shook his head, knowing Harry would be cursing it to hell and back in the morning.

"So, you've actually gotten permission to go with Dumbledore and Harry to rescue those students, James? Tell me the truth." Remus asked looking at him with those concerned eyes, as if trying to catch him in a lie.

"Yes, this time it's totally legitimate. Remus, stop looking at me like that!" James exclaimed, getting annoyed with not being trusted, he'd done a few things in his life, well a lot of things in his life that could be the reason why not many people should trust him, but that was in the past wasn't it?

"I'm just trying to make sure that this time you are not doing anything that's against the rules. I don't think we can afford it this time." Remus said.

"Oh come on Remus." Sirius cut in, putting one of his arms over Remus' shoulder and another over James, cracking a big smile. "This will be an interesting thing for us all, just think of it! We can go back in time, we can rescue the damsels in distress, and… Remus cheer up this is something exciting!" Sirius finished, smiling at Remus who was still looking worried.

"I don't know, Sirius. I mean it's not like we're allowed to go along with James as well, now is it?" Remus pointed out, making Sirius' smile falter before twinkling blue eyes landed on James.

"We are coming along for this one aren't we?" Sirius asked, but James, who technically had only been told he was going to go along with Harry, couldn't tell Sirius what he wanted to hear.

"Uh, no Sirius. I don't think you are." James responded, cringing when Sirius blew up at him.

"WHAT? The biggest thing that might ever happen to us and only you get to go? Oh, I might just break a few rules and go along with you." Sirius said, but Remus would hear nothing of it.

Remus poked Sirius in the side, getting his full attention. "Sirius if I have to tie you down to your bed I will, you're not going to drag me and Peter into this. If we are not allowed, we aren't." Remus said, but Sirius only made what he thought of that very clear.

"Bullshit." Sirius said, before running off into the dorms, most likely running to Harry complaining.

"James, one of these days, don't tell Sirius a goddamn thing." Remus growled. James nodded, knowing Remus was right but… he always had to tell Sirius everything, it was what best friends did.

But he could see why Remus was worried, if they went back in time that meant they had to worry about one other thing where Remus was concerned. The moon.

* * *

"Why are we going to the library again?" Ron asked, looking around the silent corridor as they walked from Gryffindor tower down a staircase. 

Harry jumped over the stair that wasn't really a stair, the one that always seemed to always make him lose his footing. "Because that's where the time pocket opened up, plus the statues there, we are going to take the statue with us to get it back to where it belongs." Hermione responded, jumping over the same stair, and Ron soon followed.

"So we need to be in the library to open the same time pocket?" Harry asked, staring at the candles as the lit the corridor with orange and reds.

"Yes, you can't open the same time pocket in another place for some reason… just doesn't work. Natural time pockets never occur anywhere else but where they are, so opening this one I guess is the same. But natural time pockets are always open, and easier to get out of." Hermione explained, and Ron just nodded, clearly not listening to what she was saying.

"Are they going to open it up again or something?" Harry asked, not quite sure how this was going because when Dumbledore had spoken to them about it, he'd been feeling the leftovers of his morning sickness again.

"Harry, were you even listening this afternoon?" Hermione said, looking abashed as the rounded the corner with a lone suit of armour standing in the hallway.

"Hermione leave him alone, he wasn't feeling well." Ron said, "I mean I don't understand how you can always listen… it's like you're half—"

Hermione cut him off with her eyes narrowing "I'm half what, Ron?" She asked, as if daring him to finish that sentence.

"Nothing." Ron replied and quickly looked at Harry, mouthing the words 'ask her something' to get himself out of trouble. Harry obliged to help his friend out with Hermione, a force to be reckoned with.

"Hermione, what did they say they were going to do?" Harry asked, wanting an answer so he knew what was going on, and knowing Hermione would give in and tell them anyways. Sometimes they were not so lucky to have a generous Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick are going to open up the time pocket with the spell you found, and a week from now they are going to open it up again so we have six days to get them back pretty much." Hermione explained, grumbling in her mind about how they both needed to work on their attention spans.

"Why do we have a set time to get them back?" Harry asked, thinking it odd that they didn't give them more time to find and get the students back.

"Because after a week it might become a part of time itself, so far it technically hasn't happened yet… It's complicated, okay? Just think of it as this; if we don't get them back in a week, we might never get them back." Does Hermione always have to have the answers? Harry thought to himself, frowning as the three of them didn't speak for a minute or so.

"I still can't believe we're all being allowed to go, Harry. I mean… doesn't this seem odd to you?" Hermione said, as they walked down to the Library where the time pocket was going to be reopened.

"Not really… Maybe… Yes." Harry responded back, looking over his shoulder again. After a lot of yelling and complaining, Sirius had bought his ticket onto the ride with Harry and a few of the teachers, as well as getting Ron and Hermione in on the whole thing.

Initially Dumbledore had only wanted Harry and James to go, but after quite a lot of protesting, he allowed Harry and James' friends along, for their protection. There is safety in numbers after all. It wasn't total codswallop.

"Why are you worrying, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking forward to actually being in on the whole deal.

"Because… Dumbledore didn't think it would be a good idea to have all of us go at first." Hermione said, looking nervous.

They had arrived at the Library, and were ushered into the Library by the charms teacher, Professor Flitwick. "Miss Granger, further reading on the charm tells us it works better if more people use it at once because of how long and complicated the charm itself is. I would have hoped you would know about how charms can function if they're extremely complicated." Flitwick said, and Hermione blushed a deep tomato red.

"I remember." she muffled, looking a bit embarrassed at the fact she had forgotten something for once.

"Okay you seven." Flitwick said, and soon had fourteen pairs of eyes staring at him. He smiled and pointed to the Greek statue by the bookcases; it had not been moved at all in case it tampered with the charm even a little bit. "Professor McGonagall and I will perform the charm on you in that corner, and Professor Snape and Professor Hagrid will be going along with you."

At hearing this the Gryffindors glanced at each other, but none looked as displeased as the potions Master himself. If they had known how many times Professor Snape had pleaded with the Headmaster to not to make him go with Hagrid on his little rescue mission, they would have pitied him.

"Come on Professor Snape, we have to get movin' or we won't be goin' anywhere." Hagrid said, his big moleskin coat over his shoulders as he smiled at the students and walked over to the bookcase, taking up most of the room.

"Yes…" Snape responded sulkily, glaring at all of them with much hate in his beady obsidian eyes. He walked slowly over to the group, and put as much distance as he could between himself and the others. Unfortunately there wasn't much distance to put between them and they were all stuffed in the small space beside the big statue.

Professor McGonagall looked at her students with worry, and Flitwick started to move his wand around in complicated swishes, moving it this way and that, soon joined in by the transfigurations professor.

Light wisps of purple soon appeared around the group and the statue of Hermes itself, curling around and through them, starting to twirl around, creating a vortex. Harry's breath hitched up, and he held tightly onto his stomach as the time pocket created itself around them, starting the pull he had felt the last time he had almost been caught in a time pocket.

The time pocket was created, jolts of violet moving around the students as they all looked worried. The only one who didn't look phased was Snape, who just stood there glaring, as if his misfortune to be stuck there helping was worse then the phenomenon happening around him.

The time pocket pulled the students out of their time, along with the statue, traveling it through time. They didn't see the Library fade quickly, but eventually it did.

Harry had once seen a cartoon showing characters riding a time machine through space, and it was like a spiral spinning around and around. Whoever thought that up was way off from what it actually was.

It was blinding light of a thousand colours racing around him, creating a chaos of time soup. He was barely aware of Hermione and Ron clinging to his arm beside him, seeing exactly what he was.

When the charm ended, the group was thrown out of the time pocket onto the group, all standing, if a bit shaken, as they had been when the time pocket started. The time pocket closed up, leaving them alone in the night of a new moon.

Harry looked around, seeing his Father holding up a very green looking Peter, and Sirius was being held up by Remus, who was looking at everyone, as if checking for anything unusual. Hagrid sat down on the ground, cradling his head, and Snape stood exactly where he had been earlier, scowling at them all.

Hermione was still clutching onto Ron's arms, and Harry started to feel faint himself, needing to sit down on the cool grass, wondering where the hell they were. He only knew that right now it was night wherever they were.

He didn't know about anybody else, but he was ready for a nap to relax and clear his mind.

Review! I wanna know what you though, liked it, hated it, if you're reading it :P


	14. A God?

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

A/N I'm in a rush to write this but .. I was trying to be historically correct throughout the whole thing so the research was a bitch to find. Thankfully though I managed it. So hoorah! Sorry but I'm really in a rush!

Thanks to **inumoon3 **ummm, I dunno about the crush idea, I'm still playing with the Sirius Remus pairing in my head for this story, so... we'll see okay? this story is turning out to be a bloody epic I think so I have time to mull things over, **Lady-Draconian-Sapphire**, **angelkitty77**, **Kodoku Wolf**, **lovemehatemejustdon'tfearme**, and **MistyShimmer** for reviewing! I'd give you Draco plushies but sadly I don't have any-sniff-

* * *

"This is not the time to stand around and laze about like lowlifes." Snape growled out, his obsidian eyes showing no mercy as he walked on the cool grass towards a dirt road, which looked like it had been actually walked on so many times that it had just been created that way. 

James glared at Snape while trying to get Peter to stand up straight. "Where are you going?" James called out to Snape, whilst thinking what a git the greasy haired man was.

"Potter, I'm heading to that Grecian temple over there which happens to have a rather large hole in it now thanks to that statue we brought with us." Snape called back, sounding very grumpy, and James craned his head over the hill they appeared to be on, they were near the top of it so it wasn't that hard.

And indeed there lay a temple with stone columns standing at what looked to be the entrance of the temple, with a triangle-like ceiling at the bottom of the hill, well near it anyways.

It looked like a few of the columns had been rammed into by something rather large, and James imagined the statue had not gone unharmed in its return to the temple. "'Arry, Snape's right ya know, ya 'ave to get up. It's not safe to just lie down like that." Hagrid said to Harry, who was lying down on the grass, with his eyes closed.

Hagrid himself had gotten up slowly, standing up to his full height, towering over the students. Harry, on the ground opened his eyes, let out a sigh, and pulled himself up off of the ground. "Can we go and sleep somewhere please? I feel like I'm about to fall down and I'm lying on the ground." Harry said, looking a bit green now that James thought of it.

Hermione walked over to Harry and lifted him up so his arm was wrapped around her shoulder as Ron took the other side and they helped him follow Snape down the path. "Well, we best be movin' as well." Hagrid said, motioning for the marauders to follow the rest of the group along the path.

James let go of Peter, who fell down again, earning a laugh from the other three as he got up shakily again. Sirius and Remus had let go of each other hastily, and were moving towards the 'road' as James and Peter quickly followed.

* * *

Professor Snape took over, to the grudge of everyone else in the group, but sadly no one else had any plans for where they would spend this one night, as the sun seemed to have already gone down over the horizon. 

Snape decided they would stay in the forest by the temple, and amazingly out of his robes he transfigured a few tents, not the ones from the future, but tents that could be made out of cloth and keep them covered for the night, no one had known Snape would plan so well for this.

As James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus set up their tent, Ron and Hermione set up a tent for themselves and Harry right beside it with their wands. Harry slept on the ground under his tent, as he had fallen asleep right after they moved silently through the woods into the clearing they were now in.

"Hermione, why is Harry…?" Ron asked, as they finished up with tying the tent to two nearby trees.

"Why is he so sleepy? I think the spell took a toll on him; his energy is going into protecting that child of his, not into his own protection. We're going to need to watch out for him." Hermione said, opening up the tent and going in to check on Harry.

As for James' tent, well, it was 'progressing' but Sirius kept falling down laughing every time Remus got a wave of the wand wrong and the tent lopsided again and again. "Shut up Sirius, I'm trying to concentrate." Remus growled out, trying to kick Sirius who was laughing so hard his eyes were watering.

"Sirius, please, I want to be able to sleep tonight. Take one look at the other three tents over there, if Snape can get a decent looking tent up out of this cloth and we can't, well then…" James said, knowing he was going to get Sirius to work better if just to beat Snivellus.

"Right James, now shut up, we have work to do." Sirius said with determination as he flicked his wand at the tent and it stood up straight, then he flicked it again and the ropes they had been using for it tied themselves around two tree branches above them.

James looked at the tent dumbfounded, it by far looked better then the other tents now. "Sirius, why can't you use your genius for things productive more often?" Remus asked, before getting tackled to the ground by Sirius.

James found it odd that Sirius would tackle Remus for that, but he ignored it and hopped into the tent, laying down the rest of the cloth onto the cold ground for the bottom of the tent.

"Okay you guys, it's ready, finally, for us to sleep in!" James called out and Peter crawled in first, followed by Remus whose foot was got in Sirius grasp. James laughed as he saw his friends fight, and Remus fought for his foot back.

"Let me go Sirius!" Remus huffed, and threw his foot in the direction of the tents wall, with Sirius along and he fell on the cloth. The next thing James heard was the snap of two ropes and the tent fell around them.

As the cloth covered their heads, showing the figures of four boys, any onlooker would have thought it a pair of badly made ghost costumes, or the more superstitious would have thought them ghosts. Remus huffed again.

"Sirius, can you stop acting like yourself for five minutes." All three boys said at the same time, and they went about trying to fix their tent, again.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling sick, no surprise there. He got up as quickly as he could from the ground, ignoring the slight backache he had from sleeping on the ground all night, and ran out into the clearing, throwing up in the nearby bushes. 

Harry looked around, noticing the other tents were silent, and that it was actually dawn, as he could see the pink sky as the sun rose from behind the trees. 'I got three months and some odd weeks left of morning sickness, how the fuck am I gonna survive?" Harry thought to himself, glaring at his stomach.

"Don't think for five seconds I asked for you, but goddamnit you're growing on me." Harry told the baby growing in his body, knowing he'd love the thing inside of him, but why did he have to be the one who got pregnant? Oh right, his damn powers.

Harry knew he wasn't angry about being pregnant, but it was an inconvenience at this time in his life. There was to much going on right now for it to be safe to have a child, but he knew he'd try, and if anything tried to harm his unborn child, he'd raise hell and all its demons from the underground and bring them down upon the unlucky bastard.

Voldemort would probably be that unlucky bastard, but he was already on Harry's 'must kill list' so it didn't make much difference.

Harry walked over the clearing again, about to crawl into his tent when Snape got out of his, glaring at Harry before speaking, civilly to him. "Potter, Hagrid and I believe it best if you do not come with us as we go into the town this morning." Snape said to him.

Harry opposed that decision right away. "NO! I'm coming with you, I…" Harry was starting to object before Snape made a noise that sounded like a very low growl, and for some reason Harry shut up right away as soon as he had heard it. It wasn't like him to do so, but for some reason, Snape looked scary to him for five seconds there.

"I do not care what your heroic complex makes you think you are capable of. You are not, Potter, I repeat, you are not powerful enough at this time because of what you carry in your body. With that child, you're in no way capable of making it down the cliff to the market square in the town below us. Draco would murder us all if that child was lost because the flea bitten boy carrying it was too stupid to take care of himself properly." Snape made a great speech of it, and what Harry hated the most was how right Snape was.

Harry grumbled before nodding his head, he'd felt completely exhausted last night, and he had a feeling that if he didn't watch himself, he'd get that way easily. He hated admitting defeat, or admitting that for the time being, he may be a little more vulnerable then normal.

"Fine, but you can't keep me back here forever!" Harry snapped back, before crawling furiously into the tent, knee digging into Ron's leg by accident as he tried to get onto his mat, but Ron still didn't wake up, even though if it had been Hermione, he was sure she would have woken up ready to lecture him.

* * *

Later that morning James found himself and his friends riding a cart Snape had transfigured out of a fallen log, with a mule transfigured out of a small bird in one of the trees. Hagrid drove the cart, with Snape showing him where to go on the road to get down from the cliff to the town. 

Snape had told Ron, Hermione, and Harry to stay behind with the tents, explaining that women were looked down upon, and then explained the plan to Hagrid who briefed the others on it. James already knew Harry didn't want to, but for some reason Harry said he knew it was best for him to stay behind, this one time.

The plan was to go to the market and 'shop' for food while listening or asking, or looking even in case the group had been sold as slaves to others in the cities for the group of students they had lost to the time pocket.

"So how exactly will we know what to look for?" James asked as he climbed onto the cart after Remus.

"Well, Narcissa Black and her son aren't going to be mistaken for regular Greek people, and I don't know about you but if any Greek person had Lily's hair I'd turn in my eyes for glass ones. So I'm pretty sure anything about unusually strangers, slaves being sold to someone would give you a hint." Remus said, sitting down on the hard wood of the cart.

"Or simply Lupin, anything about strange goings on at the temple that has to do with the statue missing." Snape suggested cheekily from the front of the cart, earning him four glares that he could not see.

James soon saw the outline for how the town, or city actually, had been built as they rode down the road from the temple. The temple stood above the city on a rather large hill, creating a cliff above the city, and there were gates around the city, but from above on the hill, they could see the many homes inside the city, as well as a few larger ones closer to the open area in the city.

As they rode towards the city they noticed that one of the western gates was open, allowing people to move in and out of the city. "Hagrid stop." Snape ordered, pointing his wand at the marauders, and Sirius' reaction was to pull his wand out as well. "Black put your wand away, I'm going to transfigure you're robes to look like the clothes they wear now." Was the scathing remark sent Sirius' way.

Sirius let go of his wand, glaring at Snape as he waved his wand at each of them, their robes turning into white tunics that went knee-high and were sewn up the side with thread, and at the shoulders had been pinned together with three small black brooches. There was a belt at the waist made of simple leather, tying the cloth snugly around their waists.

As for Snape himself, he transformed his tunic to reach his ankles, with a green cloak hanging on his shoulders, tied at one side with another black brooch. Hagrid had something similar on as Snape after Snape cast the charm over his clothes, only he had a red cloak instead.

"These Greeks were on a totally different level of fashion weren't they?" James said, as he looked at his clothes and how they really felt as if they were about to fall off any minute, but he knew Snape didn't hate him that much, did he? James shivered because he knew it was Snape and he wouldn't put it past Snivellus to cause James a little embarrassment.

The others nodded, Sirius looking rather pleased as he tried to undo Remus' brooches, seeing as it might cause the whole robe to fall down. "Sirius, would you go annoy James? I'd like to keep my clothes on!" Remus cried, as they reached the gates that had been opened around the city. James snickered at his friend, when he saw four soldiers looking at them with small beady eyes.

One of the soldiers stopped them, and started to speak in a language no one in the back of the cart understood. Snape amazingly, responded, as did Hagrid, and the soldiers nodded in approval, letting the cart pass into the city streets.

"Where the hell.." Sirius asked, looking at the two grownups as if they had grown two heads. Hagrid chuckled and explained it for the four in the back.

"Severus, I think ya should cast the translation charm for them, how can they help us when they dunno how ta speak the language everyone else knows?" Hagrid said, and Snape seemed to mutter under his breathe at Hagrid.

"Don't ask me to cast another spell for these four after this; they can manage on their own after." Snape snapped back, quickly checking to see who was around before he quietly cast a translation spell over the group.

As they rode on, the houses came into view, all the houses seemed to be built around a courtyard, and they seemed to be all one-floor homes. Some children could be seen in the courtyard, drying clothes it seemed, doing other odd chores, while some more curious children looked at the cart and pointed at Hagrid, excitedly chattering away at the sight of such a large man.

Snape and Hagrid found the square, with few problems although there had been one where Sirius had scared one of the children, causing them to scream and startle the 'mule.'

As soon as they reached the square James took it all in with a strange delight, stalls were set up all along the square, while a statue of a man stood somewhere near the center, as well as a slab of rock that looked like it was an altar of some sort.

"Okay ya four, we're going to go over to tha' table and get our money changed, then you can buy some things to eat, and Harry said he wanted meat, if ya can find it." Hagrid said. Jumping off the cart and took the mules reigns, leading it towards a table where a man sat with a bunch of coins and a scale in front of him.

One man was just leaving the table, as Hagrid walked up and placed a few coins on the table. "We'd like these coins changed please." He said in the weird language they had heard earlier, only this time they understood it! It was weird, like hearing something foreign to the ears and still… you knew what it meant.

James hardly heard Hagrid's natural accent because of the charm, and wondered exactly how strong Snape really was, because he had always thought he wasn't that powerful as he was annoying, but he could have been wrong.

The man looked up at Hagrid, and his eyes went wide, before he nodded and took the money, examining it and putting it on the scales. "Is it just me, or were we under prepared for this?" Remus asked, and the rest of them nodded, because James knew he, Sirius, and Peter hadn't even thought about clothing to fit into the scene in this ancient city.

Even knowing it was an ancient city sent shivers up James' spine because it felt so… new. Alive was a word too, with the people talking, laughing, most of the square was made up by men and any women he saw walked very close to certain men, who he assumed where their husbands, and he knew now why Hermione wasn't allowed to come along for this, none of them except Harry and James looked slightly related.

And from what he could see the women were very submissive to the men, and what he knew of Hermione Granger was one thing, she was hardly submissive. It would probably have gone sour if she'd come along, making them look very much like strangers, not something they wanted probably.

"So have you come here to see the god?" the man asked, as he took the money Hagrid had given him, and in another pouch he put in more coins, sealed the pouch up and handed it over to Hagrid.

"The god?" Hagrid replied back, looking confused.

"Yes, the god. A few days ago the priest went up to the temple and where the statue had stood there was the god Hades from the underworld himself, and the statue had dissapeared! His dark eyes almost scared the priest into an early grave!" the man said as Hagrid picked up the pouch he'd been given and took out a few coins, giving two each to the boys.

"Hades? The ruler of the underworld? Here?" Hagrid asked the man, putting on a pretty good show of being surprised. The man looked smug suddenly, glad that he could gloat and tell knowledge that they did not have.

"Yes, he's a sight to be seen and even his wife Persephone is here as well, along with a few loyal followers. The priest of Hades says Hades is here to see his wife and that is why the season hasn't changed yet; I believe you have to take it up with the priest if you wish to have an audience." the man said, chuckling.

"Although why you would want an audience with Hades himself is beyond me, his wife perhaps, but not Hades." the man whispered to Hagrid very lowly, as if afraid Hades himself could hear what he was saying.

Hagrid nodded, and looked at Snape, whose head had been bowed the whole time and James realized something. They had found who they were looking for. Snape lifted his head suddenly and looked straight at the man, who looked terrified and respectful all of a sudden.

The man bowed his head at Snape in respect and it clicked for the marauders. The younger Snape and one of the girls had been mistaken for the religious gods of the age. Now to Sirius the idea of Snivellus marrying anyone was funny as hell, and he had to have Remus slap him over the back so as to not laugh his ass off.

'Well we found them.' James thought, not realizing that as easily as they had found the others, it would be a little more then hard to get to see them.

Review! **And give me your opinion as well...** A long time ago, way back when I started the story, a suggestion for the pairing Remus/Sirius was made. Who would still like to see that pairing?


	15. A slap and Flowers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N okay this may very well be my last update for two weeks that has been looked over by my beta. I'll still update if you want but I'm not promising you readers any spectacular grammar and spelling without my beta :P Okay about the chapter, It's short... give me a few days to get some actual time to myself before I can write it longer and make it progress some more. I swear.. no one leaves me alone anymore x.x I love people but I want time to write! ack. I'm sorry it took awile for this chapter. I'll try and get more soon :P

Thanx to **Lady-Draconian-Sapphire** I'm not the best with history stuff, I tried to make it historically correct but I find it's insane to find anything on how the city actually looked...anyways their supposed to be in Thebes. **MistyShimmer,angelkitty77,Semma,inumoon3,UK All The Way Silver Angel 7, SeverusSnape'sLove, fifespice, Beautiful-Boy-Love, Bouncerok, Heather,** and**Alababa** for reveiwing, much loves tto you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter, so sorry for the wait on it! Okay now I am so going to bed >. on with the cahpter!

* * *

James didn't know what to expect once they got to one of the more fancy looking buildings, but they didn't seem much different from the other houses, besides the additional stories. Not much really of showing status there.

It wasn't until the cart stopped in front of one house that James understood why they were rich. Veils had been placed around the house, each of different colours and it looked like someone had magically put blossoming flowers all over the place. Each blooming different colours along the bright cloths streaming down the house.

Having the charm Snape applied on them earlier placed back on them, James knew they would be able to hear, talk, and understand the language they were speaking. Sadly he didn't have a clue on what to say to the Greeks.

Then James noticed that was only one side of the house and on the other it seemed darker, more quiet. James could easily tell what was what; one side of the home had been created to look that way for Narcissa, the other for Snape.

"Here we are." Hermione said, looking at everything with fascination. James really didn't see much fascination about it honestly; it was just a house. But even so, they needed to get that Malfoy kid, so he'd follow them into the house, and hopefully he'd be able to get a peek at Lily, or talk to her even.

Climbing down from the cart, James and Peter followed Hermione and Ron closely through the courtyard and to the door of the house. Hermione stuck close to Ron for some reason, whispering to him what to do once one of the slaves came to receive them; or kick them out because the disturb the 'gods.'

A slave wasn't the one who greeted them, though; it was a man with a chubby form and greedy glint in his dark eyes. His clothes were decorated in a gold thread, and he held a staff in his left hand. "Were you sent here?" he asked in a tone that made James' skin crawl, like a bad taste in the back of your throat.

Ron nodded, looking discreetly over to Hermione with a confused expression, as if he was silently asking Hermione 'what do I do now?' James said something as the large man started to look at them suspiciously, figuring he couldn't bumble it up too much.

"Yes, Purse-" James said, but a quick glare from Hermione told him that was not the way to say the name, "Persephone sent us to get one of her followers. He's a blonde boy with rather pale skin." James said watching Hermione's mouth as she mouthed the words to him.

The man's greedy eyes narrowed before he spoke with his haughty tone. "Ah yes, the one Hades talks to so much. Why do you need him?" he asked and James tried to stare down the man while staring Hermione's mouth for what to say next.

"Well you see, there's an interesting…" James stalled as he couldn't figure out what Hermione's mouth was saying; wondering if there was an easier way to do this.

"Interesting?" the man said, looking thoroughly unconvinced as he leaned on his dark staff. James suddenly saw the word as Hermione mouthed it slowly and he wondered why the man's eyes hadn't fallen on Hermione yet, but his eyes were fixed on Peter's trembling figure.

"Interesting flower, of course, and we need him to come with the gracious goddess to give it a look over." James finished, hoping that Hermione's words were going to convince this man.

"Why would the goddess need you to tell her about a flower?" he said, looking ready to banish them when James noticed someone with red hair coming closer to them until she stopped behind the man.

"Oh, you're here finally." James heard Lily Evans' wonderful voice say, as if it was flowing over him and giving him relief to know she was alive. "Pankratios, what are you doing? Let them in!" Lily said, and the man looked disappointed, but finally stepped around from the entrance.

James never thought he saw a prettier sight; Lily Evans was robed in a cloth material that hid her body but was tied around her waist, glowing all the way down to her ankles. Her hair had been braded to circle around her head and miniature white water lilies had been stuck in her hair as well.

"I'm afraid we cannot let just anyone into the sanctuary to see the gods!" the man said defensively, looking grumpy about the fact a woman was bossing him around.

"I'm aware of that, but these people are other followers of the gods who took a little longer arriving to greet them. I'm sure Hades will make them pay for their laziness, but that's the gods job now isn't it?" she asked him, and he nodded, sulking off to the right side of the house.

"Okay you guys, what do you want? I thought you weren't going to come for us for another week?" she asked and Hermione started to move over to the room on the left hand of the house, which seemed to be a kitchen.

Pots and pans were on roughly made tables, a small stone earth with white ash littering around the floor was there, along with a small chair which Lily sat down on. Hermione finally let out a big breath, as if the devil himself had been holding her tongue.

"There's something wrong with Harry, we need Draco right now before the child drains Harry anymore." Hermione said, and Lily's face turned from calm to shocked and worried. She stood up quickly, her clothes flying madly around her.

"Draco's in the andron, it's our equivalent of a dining room. He's with Snape, but I'm sure if Narcissa says so, Pankratios will back off and let Draco go. That priest is crazy so watch yourself around him." she said as they walked out of the kitchen and headed to another room that was more nicely furnished.

The man James now knew as the priest who had created this whole mess was sitting right next to Snape, and Draco was lying across a seat covered in a blue cloth. James was envying how Snape was living right at this moment in time when he had to sleep on the floor!

Lily walked over to the only woman in the room, Narcissa. She was dressed in something like Lily, only hers was left flowing down to her back. She didn't look too happy about her current situation, but as soon as Lily came in all conversation had stopped.

"Yes, Lily?" Narcissa asked, and Lily bowed down to them, and shakily James did the same, really hating the smug look Snape gave him. He didn't want to bow to them, but to look convincing he realized he had to bow down to Snape of all people, oh that bastard would pay for this.

"There's a flower-" Hermione was about to say before Narcissa cut them off. She really did look like a goddess with a commanding voice; the priest was probably having a field day with this James thought.

"I'm aware of that. I'll come and take a look." she said, motioning for Draco to follow her out of the room, while the priest just went on talking to Hades like nothing was happening.  
Once they were out of the room and closer to the entrance Lily and Narcissa stopped as Draco followed the four back to the cart. James turned around and looked at Lily. "You're both not coming?" he asked, looking at Lily pointedly.

Lily sighed as Narcissa shrugged and went back into the house. "We figure it's best if we didn't all leave, Narcissa can keep herself scarce until Draco returns. She really detests being near that priest." Lily said in an uncaring voice, and James bet that Narcissa had called Lily mudblood a few times too many.

"Oh, and James," Lily said just as James was starting to turn his back away from her, "you never did kiss me goodbye." she said, looking at him seriously but James was feeling like he'd been hit in the head with a bludger.

"What?" James said, and she rolled her green eyes, moved closer to him and planted a chaste kiss on his lip before walking away from him back into the house. James just turned away looking dumbfounded and walking as if he were on air back to the cart.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Draco said, looking angry as a mad harpy when he picked up Harry's sleeping form off of the ground and cradled him in his arms. They had just gotten off of the cart and when Draco saw Harry laying on the ground out cold he jumped off of it right away.

The people in the village seemed to know who Draco was and they all were silent or very friendly as the cart passed their houses. Draco had made a comment about how they were living for the time being and James had made it known that it wasn't that horrible. He wasn't sure how his older self put up with his son's boyfriend, he really wasn't.

Snape was beside Harry, and Remus and Sirius were not to be found, but Snape spoke as soon as Draco had run over to Harry's side. "His child is draining him; the spell we used to get back here is obviously not good for people who are pregnant. I know Potter was the one who had the magic outbursts to create the child, but you now have to do the same for Potter." Snape explained.

"I'm not about to-" Draco said, eyeing everyone in the clearing before Snape let out an angry breath.

"Not that way, Draco! I want you to use a spell and send a bit of your energy through him!" Snape snapped at him, and Draco only glared at Snape before clinging to Harry closer. "Okay Draco, try adeptio on him."

Draco took out his wand from his robes and placed it on Harry's chest, close to where his heart should be, and whispered 'adeptio.' Harry in his sleep felt a jolt of energy flow through him, and the exhaustion that had been sweeping through his body so slowly left quickly.

Draco held Harry close to his body as Harry yawned and turned over in his sleep, breathing regularly. "Did it work?" Draco asked and Snape frowned, and slapped Harry in the face.

Harry felt a sharp pain on his cheek and jolted awake, finding himself in Draco's arms, as a few people were yelling at Snape for some reason. Harry looked around, totally confused about what had happened to him and why Draco was there.

"Hey, did you have to slap my son!" James growled indignantly, and Draco looked up at him with a raised eyebrow after glaring at his teacher.

"It worked, Draco." Snape said before stalking off and Harry looked up at Draco who was opening his mouth to speak. Harry put his finger on Draco's lips though, not wanting to hear a word since the pain in his cheeks was not dying down.

"Please, spare me the explanation till I'm awake." Harry said bluntly, before falling back down on Draco's chest, his head lolling to the side as he went back to sleep.

Review please! tell me what you though.. I had a lot of trouble getting it out ;.;


	16. Deciet or Hidden Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm happy to give you this next chapter.. and maybe you can guess a few things at the end -snickers knowlingly-

* * *

"Harry, wake up, Harry." Harry heard Draco's voice say to him through the groggy fog of his mind. Harry opened his eyes finally to Draco's nose close up to his face, and his grey eyes staring down at him.

"I'm up… what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked, feeling aches all over his body. Draco's lips curved up into a small smile, confusing Harry even more. 'I didn't go to bed so soar… what happened to me? And how did Draco…' Harry thought. "Why are you here?" Harry asked, closing his eyes again before he attempted to get up.

Pain wracked Harry's abdomen, like someone had stabbed him there and healed it up carelessly. Wincing, he got up slowly, forgetting how close Draco was to his face. Pain soon shot through his head after his head came in contact with Draco's pale forehead.

Draco shouted out in surprise, and probably a little bit of pain of was laced in his shocked expression. "Harry!" he heard Hermione say somewhere in the background, while Draco steadied Harry's body with his hands.

"Don't worry yourself with Harry, Granger, I have this handled." Draco said, letting Harry adjust to sitting up. It was a position that should not have caused him so much pain, but the constant throb in his lower body was enough reminder that something had happened to him during his nap. Or had happened to his unborn child.

"Malfoy, it's not like you.." Hermione was about to protest before Harry groaned and tried to get up onto his feet, and action that took a lot more energy then it normally would have taken.

"Would someone tell me what the hell happened to me!" Harry half snapped half groaned. His temper was short right now, and even though he had a reason to be cross, it was more hormones going crazy again then anything.

Hermione looked like she wanted to answer but Draco opened his mouth first to answer Harry's angry questions. "The child was draining your energy; I had to perform a spell on you to get its magical energy balanced." Draco told him, but Harry just let out another pain filled moan.

"Does it have to hurt me so much?" Harry asked, getting up very slowly. Draco had to stand up to help Harry stand up. As Harry slumped over Draco's arm, trying and failing to hold himself up, Hermione stuck a cup in front of his face.

If Harry looked around himself instead of glaring at the sandy ground of the clearing he would have noticed a black cauldron simmering over a makeshift fireplace surrounded by clumsily placed stones which Hermione had made a pain relief potion for him in.

Harry took the cup and drank it cautiously, feeling the effects almost instantly. The first ache to leave was in his head, the second was his abdomen, which turned into a dull funny feeling. "You're pregnant, Harry, you're going to be in a lot more pain over the next eight months then you are now." Hermione said, taking the cup away from his mouth after Harry had drained it completely.

Harry then jabbed Draco in the stomach with his finger. Draco yelped and asked, "What was that for, Harry?"

"If I'm in pain, you're in pain… love." Harry said, his tone full of loving contempt. Draco laughed at Harry and ruffled his black hair, kissing him gently on the cheek. Harry grumbled, pushing his lover away from him and walking around, stretching his limbs as they protested his movements stiffly.

"Are we going now? Have I missed out on everything because I'm knocked up?" Harry asked, looking none to happy about his statement, even though it drew out laughter from everyone in the clearing they were temporarily calling home.

"No you haven't missed out on anything… the priest is a total loon, thinks we'll be staying for thousands of years… at least my mom and Severus, but I can tell you that won't be happening if mom has anything to do with it," Draco said moving his hand up to get his blonde hair out of his eyes.

It was then Harry noticed a small pink and purple flower in Draco's hand, and he was sure he had never seen a flower that looked like an oddly barbed star. "Draco… what are you holding?" Harry asked, and Draco just glanced at the strange object before answering.

"I'm a follower of Persephone, she's a spring child. The only excuse we could give him was that we needed to show Persephone a flower never before seen, one she can decide to keep in the world or not. This isn't easy for us you know… that Pankratios is one tough guy to deceive."

"Panker ratios?" Harry asked, not pronouncing the ridiculously absurd name correctly, he didn't care to figure it out. They wouldn't be around Ancient Greece for long.

"Pankratios, I'd want you to come back with me to the house but I have a feeling I really don't want to lie to that guy anymore then I have to." Draco said, sighing.

"You're staying for a bit though, right?" Harry asked, not wanting to give up meeting Draco safe and sound right away.

Draco nodded, and looked around the clearing and at the tents mounted on it. "Yes, but you guys really should try to get into the house. This can hardly be comfortable for someone in your condition." Draco said and Harry growled at him.

Harry was not going to be weakened because of this, if women could do it he could too! "Shut up, you git, I'll be just fine here. I expect you're afraid of breaking a nail mister prim and proper." Harry retorted back.

Draco glared at him but instead of tackling Harry like normal when he insulted him, he left it alone. This annoyed Harry to no end, he was not going to be some delicate flower because of his child, he was perfectly capable of doing things just as he always did. Well to a certain degree, he'd admit that on some level he was vulnerable to losing the child if he over did it.

* * *

James hadn't been bragging about his kiss with Lily Evans, something rather out of character of Mister Potter. For some reason he wanted to keep it secret, he wanted it to be special. He knew it hadn't been too much of a secret, but not talking about it and telling everyone about his victory over a lady was a change, and he thought he quite liked this change. 

Harry had woken up a while ago, and he was in less pain now. "Be glad you didn't have to give birth to me." Harry told him, holding his stomach as his complexion greened a bit. James had to say, he was glad he was the father, not the mother of Harry Potter.

Pregnancy looked painful enough; he was starting to have a lot of sympathy for Lily. "I'm glad, very glad… Hey did you see Remus or Sirius around since you woke up?" James asked his son.

"No… go check in your tent." Harry told him curtly. Draco was sitting across from them and he sent James an apologetic look, but James was sure the young Malfoy was feeling more sorry for himself then anything.

James got up though to do just that, leaving the small circle the younger generation had set up around the fire. Hagrid took his place, squeezing in between Harry and Hermione, offering rock cake, kindly declined by everyone, even Harry was nice in saying no.

It seemed to James that Harry was always kind to the gentle giant. James couldn't hear a thing from the tent, assuming Remus and Sirius were up to nothing, he opened the flap and got an eyeful of Remus and Sirius snogging the life out of each other.

Sirius was the first to break off the kiss he'd been sharing with Remus, his red lips showing off the passion he and Remus seemed to be sharing at the moment. Staring at their friend they watched him fall to the ground with a loud clunk as his head met hard soil.

Only Remus looked shocked, Sirius was too busy laughing at the look on James' face to help Remus pick James up.

"What happened this time?" Ron called from the fire, and Snape just glared at them, not offering any help other then a nasty sneer. "He caught me and Sirius in a rather odd position.." Remus called over to them, a blush creeping over his face.

"What position would that be?" Draco asked, his smirk telling them all that he was finding this terribly enjoyable.

"Snogging." Sirius said with no shame, dragging his friend into the tent onto a blanket. "Remus get us some water, I've been waiting two months for this." Sirius said happily.

Remus just looked warily at Sirius before walking over to them for a cup of water. Remus got the cup silently and Draco chuckled to himself, Harry stared at him in a daze, and Hermione and Ron just looked weirded out by the news of Sirius and Remus snogging.

Only previous experience with Harry and Draco made their reaction less then James. It came as a shock to hear that Sirius and Remus had been snogging to Harry, but he soon found it made sense in his mind. Remus and Sirius were somewhat… clingy was a word he would use to explain their behavior.

He watched his godfather take the water and after hearing a slight splash in the tent his father shared with Sirius and Remus he heard James loud scream. Draco looked so amused it was almost frightening to Harry, Hermione was watching resoundly, and Ron was sharing confused and shocked looks with Harry.

The only ones who didn't seem to unfazed by recent events in the clearing were Hagrid, Snape, and Peter. Snape was uninterested and ignoring the students, Hagrid was busy feeding the fire, and Peter was just sitting there with out a clue on what to do with James out cold.

"IS EVERYONE I KNOW GAY?" Harry heard James Potter yell out from the tent and he was a tad annoyed with how James seemed to not be able to get around the fact people were interested in the same sex once in awhile.

Draco couldn't control his laughter anymore, he burst out laughing, closing his eyes tight as his mouth opened up to let out the noise. Harry looked at Ron again who shrugged. "It's a shock to find out that your best friend is interested in other guys when you thought they were straight, a very big shock." Hermione said, knowing how Ron had acted when he first found out about Harry and Draco.

"Well at least your father caught Sirius with Remus and not Snape, that's how I felt with him." Ron said, motioning his head towards the blonde beside Harry. Draco was used to Ron treating him like this, and even though most of the time he'd reacted to it, he chose to ignore it this time.

"If Snape caught himself with Sirius he'd jump off a cliff." Draco said, getting up from the fire finally. "And as much as I enjoy hanging with you losers, I have to go back to the house now." Ron glared and Draco as he got up and snogged Harry.

"I don't need a ride back; I'll get there on my own." he said with his head pointed in Hagrid's direction. No one stopped.

"Are you sure you can manage that?" Harry asked him as he left the clearing, but Harry was inclined to say something before he left him, Draco turned around, winked at Harry and started to walk away. "Of course I can, I'm me." Draco retorted leaving them finally.

"Stupid git." Ron muttered darkly, and they were all soon reminded about James and his new found discovery.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO YOU STARTED A REALTIONSHIP? ONE DAMN DRUNKEN SNOG DOESN'T MEAN GO START SHAGGING EACH OTHERS' PANTS OFF!" James screeched.

"YOU COULD BE MORE—" they heard Sirius start to yell back at James but it was soon muffled out. Harry imagined Remus somehow stopped the crossfire with either a silencing charm or a hand over both his friends' mouths.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Hagrid's attention was completely on the tent and how silence was reigning supreme for a few moments now. Then James stormed out of the tent, glaring at all of them. "Did you know about them? Am I the last one to know about this as well?" he spitefully asked.

His hazel eyes were alight with anger and his face looked pale white turning quickly into a deep raging red.

"No…" Harry said carefully, he'd been confused about the knowledge Sirius and Remus had obviously at one point in there lives been more then friends. There had never been anything to suggest otherwise in his time… had there?

Hermione and Ron kept their mouths shut, seeing that James didn't really want an answer, he just wanted to yell. James let out a fierce grunt before stomping off into the woods, cursing along about how he'd been having a great day and then THIS happened.

"Guys, ever since this whole mess started happening… it seems like more troubles keep on coming up!" Harry said, looking put out.

"Harry, we've always had problems." Hermione pointed out, but Ron soon cut her off.

"Yeah but those only tried to kill us, these problems can be classified as normal!"

Harry laughed, thinking about how true Ron's statement was.

* * *

Pankratios knew there was something off with the gods, but he'd seen them arrive himself. It had been so awesome, so powerful, how could it have been anything but the gods coming to see a loyal priest for a stay in their lowlier world? 

But soon Pankratios started to see where the gods could do powerful things, their followers knew next to nothing about the right ways to pray, the right ways to give sacrifice to the gods, or even the right rituals for the gods they followed!

Such insolence should not be tolerated, but the goddess tolerated it. Hades seemed to have a problem with it but Persephone was to gentle to be the real goddess. Or maybe she was in a good mood to be back in the world she so loved to paint.

Soon though he realized only Hades really understood what it was like to be divine through their many talks, and his wife was uninterested in any of the things they spoke about. So he went back to the temple in hopes to purify himself from his disgraceful doubts when he heard a loud rushing noise as the same thing that happened when the gods arrived happened all over again.

Purple lights and electric feelings shot through Pankratios' body as he watched another being step through the magic hole in the invisible air. He stared in awe as what could only be a god came through, and he knew instantly those gods had to have been lying to him, because this was power, and before his unworthy self.

He knelt down on his knees in reverence and awaited for the holy god to speak to him, he'd make those frauds pay for their insolent foolish bluffing.

Review! They keep me going :P


	17. It Only gets More Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related!

A/N I took forever to update this and there's not much of an excuse except that I was having problems and stress. But you don't want my excuses, you want my results! So here you are, a long chapter, Ten pages! Whoo hoo! Now go read and review and tell me how much this surprised you :P My Beta, **Kai**, was surprised so we're hoping you are to! Hehe. The James/Lily pairing was focused more on in this chapter but the next chapter we'll have more slash mwhahaha! Oh and as a quick note, I have endnotes in here because there was some confusion as to a few references I made. They are there to explain some technicalities.

Recap on Pairings: Harry./Draco, James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Narcissa/Lucius, Ron/Hermione, and any others that happen to pop up in this story!

* * *

"You'll need to grab the follower of the false Persephone," the illustrious God told Pankratios. Pankratios took everything that the high god Zeus was telling him, knowing this would earn him the Elysian Fields in the after life for being a good servant to the gods. 

"I want him brought to this temple, understand this?" Pankratios nodded his head quickly. Pankratios got up off his knees and watched Zeus' followers start to prepare with their magic. The impostors would get what they deserved for upsetting the gods; war.

Pankratios only had to take care of grabbing the fair-haired boy for Zeus; it was all too easy.

* * *

"Draco, dear," Narcissa said, trying to calm her son's nerves. He had come back to this awful plebeian home masking his unrest carefully. How Narcissa hated this horrible, dirty, ancient home. It was even affecting her son, even though in her time he had yet to be born. 

"Mother, I'm fine. Harry's an idiot, is all. I will have to get used to worrying about him, unfortunately," Draco replied. Narcissa sat back down on the wooden chair, shifting because even with the cushion is was not as satisfactory as she would like. Severus refused to listen to her and magic a real leather chair.

Draco was leaning on one of the walls, staring off into space. Draco, what a wonderful name! She would be very happy with her son being named after a tyrant(1). Knowing this one little detail about her future son, who from her 'time' had not been born as of yet, would be helpful in pleasing Lucius early on in her soon to be marriage.

"He's a Potter. They're all pretty headstrong and idiotic," Narcissa commented, using the ancient Greek dialect she had been spelled to learn. She picked up her glass of wine, glad that this time had one thing worthy of her tastes. Draco nodded his head in agreement with her.

Narcissa stared at her son and frowned. Even with her attempt to cheer him up he was still showing off signs of being displeased. "What's wrong, Draco?" she asked softly, this time in English.

Draco looked up at her with surprise. She saw the look in his eyes; it was as if she'd surprised him by saying something he usually heard, but had not expected to hear this time.

"You know he's pregnant?" Draco asked. All Narcissa had to do was confirm her knowledge with a nod and another sip of wine. Placing the wine on the coarse wooden table she sat up straight, ready to listen.

"I have a bad feeling he won't take care of himself enough to keep the baby healthy. Yesterday might have proven that," Draco confided. Narcissa sighed and figured that where she was naturally a mother, this Mister Potter had some things to learn.

"I wouldn't worry, Draco. He'll find his way into things. It'll be fine once we get back to our time," Narcissa said reassuringly. Draco looked over at her to smile at her but all traces of contentment drained from his face into white.

"I beg to differ, nothing will be fine after you receive your punishments," a dark voice said behind her.

* * *

She turned around only to want to scream in horror. She held it inside because she knew that the worst thing to do at a time like this was to panic, although fainting was entirely appropriate. 

James stormed out of the woods to find an eerie stillness around the temple. He frowned and followed the narrow path down to the town all the while raging to himself about stupid certain people and their damned homosexual tendencies.

He had thought he was getting used to his son being homosexual but oh no, Sirius and Remus had given him an extra special surprise! If Remus and Sirius were not his friends James would have been disgusted. But as they were his friends he knew that beyond the initial disgust was the fact he still, and always would, care for them.

James walked all the way to the ancient Greek city but found himself barred from the gates by soldiers. It was hard to convince them where he was going, but soon they figured it better to let him in to see the Gods then face the wrath of their Gods.

James found it hard to navigate himself along the city roads and many small houses. He soon found the market place where Hagrid and Snape had taken them a few days ago. From there it was easy to find his way among the many stalls that sold items he could barely put a use to.

James had momentarily forgotten his fuming over Sirius and Remus because of his attempts to find the house where Lily and the others were staying. It crept back in his mind from time to time along his small journey through the Greek city and then it fled altogether when he found the house where he had been only days before.

Where the flowers on the right side had been, there was only wilted black and brown reminisces of flowers. The veils that had seemed so vibrant to him were now dull. James got the chills from seeing the house and knowing intuitionally it was deserted.

James ran up the doorway in front of the corridor and ran into the house to find it bare of people. Moving into the kitchen he noticed a chair overturned but nothing else out of the ordinary. After walking into what Lily had called the andron(2), he found a bigger mess. Chairs had been broken, bronze cups were melted or smashed. A duel had taken place in here.

James ran up the stairs that he had not ventured up on during his first visit and ran into the room on his right. There he found a very antique looking loom, broken down the middle, with a flock of red hair flowing down it and a small pool of blood seeping onto the floor.

James quickly realized it was Lily leaning over the loom. "LILY!" he shouted and she lifted her head up. He picked her up by her sides and held her close to him for a second before he asked, panicked, "What happened? Where are you hurt? Where are the others?"

Lily groaned and leaned her head on his shoulders. "Shut up, James Potter; I got knocked over from the back by a pitcher," she indicated to it by shuffling the broken shards of pottery that lay on the wooden floor with her feet, "and I didn't notice anything until then."

"So the blood—?" James questioned but as Lily groaned again and fell down slightly he had to catch her and haul her back up to a comfortable holding position for him.

"It's from where the pitcher hit me on the head," she whispered. James could tell she was in pain and it was probably best to get her back to the camp where she could be healed with a potion.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk to the forest near the temple or am I carrying you?" James asked. He got a happy grin on his face despite the circumstances at the thought of being able to play the hero with Lily. Normally she'd have hexed him if he tried.

"I'm honestly not entirely sure," Lily replied with a grim expression. She tried to push herself up and was able to stand with a hand using James' arm as a stabilizer. Taking a step was a bit of a challenge for her but she would not give up as James helped her out of the room.

It soon proved a bit useless; James could tell because as they were going down the stairs Lily clung onto his arm and groaned again, holding the back of her head. James picked her up with surprisingly no complaints. Is she feeling all right? James asked himself as he carried her out of the darkening house.

The oil lamps that had lit the rooms were going out, and fast. The slaves were no where to be seen to replace the oil in them. Of course she's not alright! Her head was hit with a pottery pitcher! Idiot! James thought as he chastised himself.

He tried to move them around the city without gaining too much attention from passersby, but it was not easy as he was holding a limp girl in his hands and it was not an everyday thing that happened even in his time.

The worst he got in the city was dirty looks from some women and men, but he did not hit big trouble until he got to the soldiers.

"What are you doing with that girl?" one asked, but it sounded a lot like an order. Having a spear held at James' throat James managed to keep a cool profile. Shifting Lily in his arms he relieved the pressure on his right arm and moved her weight to his left. James was allowed a fast moment to think up a smart lie to respond with.

"It's one of Persephone's followers. She's sick and needs to be seen by the priest; I'm aware he's at the temple, am I incorrect?" James asked. He heard Lily whisper to him 'Good one.'

James had to admit, it was a good lie and he had delivered it well as an added bonus. The soldiers grunted and let the spears down and moved out of James' way. "No, you're right. He should be at the temple attending to his duties right now."

James nodded and without any thanks he walked away from them. "That little—" one growled but James closed his ears off to their insults. He was being rude but he felt he had every right to be.

"That wasn't very nice. The least you could have done was thanked them," Lily said to him. James snorted and walked up the hill, which would not have been as hard as it was if he had not been tired form walking so much and carrying Lily at the same time.

"I don't have to thank them; I'm right," James stated proudly.

Lily laughed and shuddered because laughing had caused her to move her head. When James noticed her shudder he thought about the headache she must have gotten from the contact of the pitcher to her skull. James kissed the top of Lily's forehead without thinking. "Potter, have you ever heard of 'killing your enemy with kindness'?" she asked with pain lacing her voice.

"Yeah, I never much cared for that saying," James responded with a smirk playing on his lips as the temple came in sight over the hill that the dirt road led to. Lily sighed and made a huffing sound.

"Might want to learn how to do it," she grumbled. James would have responded but he noticed that there was 'action' playing around the temple. There seemed to be men clothed in dark robes from their time moving around a bonfire in front of the temple.

James frowned and stepped off the path so he and Lily would not be noticed. He found a larger rock to lay Lily down on the grass as well as be hidden from sight. "What are you doing?" Lily demanded, her voice a little stronger.

"I'm going to look for a way to get to the woods without going near the temple. Look, but don't be obvious! Look behind the rock at the temple, there are wizards from our time there," James explained as he scanned for another route to take to the woods that would keep them covered.

Lily pulled her self to the side of the rock with some difficulty and peeked behind the rock. She let out a gasp and whispered with a bit of fear, "Those are Death Eaters!"

James had suspected that but had wished it was not true. He had been crouched but now he moved to his knees and hands, crawling like a dog to see behind the rock. Squinting, James could see one of the Death Eaters in black robes wearing a white mask.

"Shit," James exclaimed, glancing behind them and figuring the best way to avoid them was to head to the forest straight from this rock. With a bit of luck, the Death Eaters would not look their way. He was hoping that because of their distance, they were far enough to not be of interest to a bunch of Death Eaters, but they were not Death Eaters for no reason.

"What are they doing here?" Lily asked furiously. James had to admit he did not have the slightest idea of what they were doing here in the past with them. Lily looked at the woods from where she lay on the ground.

"I don't know," James replied, "but I'm betting they have the others." He and Lily shared a look and both imagined that they were thinking the same thing, Oh Joy.

"We can make it," she said with determination and picked herself up. James frowned and made to catch her in case she fell. "I don't need your help, just if I fall when we get into the woods catch me. I still have one massive headache," she told him.

James nodded dumbly and felt the adrenaline pumping through him, making him ready to run from danger. He did not reply, he and Lily just picked themselves up from behind the rock and made a run for the woods.

Their feet stamped on the ground in their rush but they did not hear any pursuits or curses being yelled their way. As they ran, James barely missed a small tree but Lily tripped over a seedling. She did not cry out but James was there to help her up and they stopped to listen around the forest.

James could not hear anything; all he heard was silence, perhaps a few animals here and there, but there was nothing to suggest wizards or humans in general had followed them. "You don't hear anything?" Lily asked as she caught her breath.

James shook his head, already adapted to having slowed down. He was ready to move on to the clearing. "Come with me," James said to Lily, and took her by the hand. The walked through the woods as James found himself having no clue where the clearing was.

"Potter, do you know where you're going?" Lily asked after awhile of wandering. She was looking at James with an exasperated, angry look. James sent her a knowing grin but she did not seem pleased with him.

"Well, I sort of stormed off—" James replied, remembering why he had been so angry earlier. Remus and Sirius; if we ever find the camp I'll murder them both for keeping their real relationship a secret form me!

He didn't have much time to think of his anger as Lily was giving him one of her death glares. "You hot headed idiot! You don't just storm off in a wood that does not have a marked trail because you're angry. No wonder we're lost!"

"We're not lost!" James protested.

"Potter, we are lost."

James sighed and took a glimpse of their surroundings; maybe he could wing it and get them back from memory. He sighed when he realized that nothing looked familiar around here.

* * *

Harry noticed Sirius was looking at the trees again. James had left them a long time ago and had yet to come back. It was starting to get darker outside and time was running thin. "Still no sign of him, Sirius?" Harry asked calmly. 

Sirius moved his head slowly to look at Harry. "Nope. No sign. I bet that idiot's gone and gotten himself lost."

Sirius would have said this in a lighter voice, Harry thought, if he was not worried and upset about how James had left. Harry wanted nothing to do with his father and Sirius' friendship; he wanted to believe his father was not too much of an idiot to throw his friendship with Sirius away over his sexual preferences, but from what he had seen he was not sure he could believe that.

"Potter, we are lost," was said from the other side of the clearing and Harry recognized it as his own mother's voice. Sirius jerked his head in the voice's direction and Remus got up off the clearings ground and moved over to the trees on the other side of the fire.

Remus did not seem to have to walk far until Harry heard, "REMUS!"

"Was that my mother or my father?" Harry asked Sirius. Hermione and Ron were not paying any attention now that they could tell James had come back. Harry bet it was the safest route to take rather then get involved.

"I think it was Lily; James' voice isn't that girly," Sirius said, his straight face a little unnerving to Harry. Ron snorted but still kept quiet.

Harry nodded and looked over to where the tree were being pushed aside to reveal Lily's bright red hair and James' unhappy face. Remus came up behind them with a tired look on his face.

Snape, who had been checking the cauldron over the fire, looked up at the trio. "Oh wonderful, Potter; you have finally decided to join us again," he commented sarcastically.

James did not respond but Harry bet he was thinking 'sod off' or even more creative insults. Snape stared at Lily for a second and then sighed. "Evans, why are you here?" he asked with a sigh.

"We had a problem, although it doesn't seem to be the only problem," she commented, looking at James and Remus with a curious glance.

"Potter was just informed earlier this afternoon about Black and Lupin's horrid coupling. Now what is your problem?" Snape said bluntly, looking satisfied as his statement had received angry glares from Sirius and James both.

"The others were taken, we think by Death Eaters," Lily said, and that was all Harry had to hear to know Draco was in trouble. Hermione and Ron looked as if they were getting ready to jump on Harry and tie him to a tree to keep him rooted to the clearing.

Snape looked at her with his black eyes and narrowed them. "Are you sure Miss Evans?" he asked. By the look of Sirius' reaction he was stunned Snape could say something as polite as 'Miss'.

Harry's mother did not seem phased by it at all, though. "Well at the temple there are Death Eaters and I was hit with a pitcher from a gust of wind at the house in the city."

Snape looked into the cauldron before he stalked to Hagrid's tent and opened the flap. Harry could now hear Hagrid's loud snoring; the tent must have had a silencing charm placed over it.

"Hagrid, wake up; we have a situation," Snape snapped. Harry was about to get up but Hermione had grabbed his shoulders and Ron made a lunge for his feet. Harry looked at them both, startled.

"What is wrong with you two?" Harry asked. He looked alarmed by their reactions to him just getting up. Ron let go of Harry's feet slowly, his ears tinting pink because he was aware of how he must have looked.

"You're not going to run after Draco," Hermione said, and how she said it really meant 'Do not argue with me or else.' Harry had not been entertaining the thought to rescue Draco right away, but he had wanted to ask Lily about the red patches on her Greek dress.

"Lily, why is there blood on your… shirt?" Remus asked before Harry could. James seemed to come out of his state of anger at the mention of Lily being hurt.

"She got hit on the head; she needs to be looked at," James said, all the while glaring at Sirius as if it were his fault Lily had been injured. Sirius returned the glare. Lily looked at the two of them and Harry could tell she was just itching to tell them to settle whatever fight they were having.

"Hagrid, GET UP!" Snape yelled from the tents and caught everyone's attention. Hagrid shot up and Harry could make out the edge of Hagrid's head on the tent.

"What do ya want, Snape? I was having a great snooze," Hagrid said tiredly. Snape only seemed to want to bash someone over the head. Harry could only be happy Snape was suffering in no small amount.

"Hagrid, the other students have been captured by Death Eaters, we have a student injured, and you are off sleeping," Snape growled. Hagrid bellowed 'WHAT?' and was out of his tent. Harry laughed as Hagrid had stood up in his tent and ripped it out of the ground.

Pulling the sheet off his head Hagrid threw it to the ground and was looking around wildly. "Where are they, where do we go?" Hagrid asked, suddenly all too attentive and serious for Harry to believe it was Hagrid.

"First we heal Evans and then we make a plan," Snape remarked, walking over to Lily with his wand. James looked like he wanted to kill Snape for even going near her but all Snape did was heal Lily's head.

"Relax, Potter," Snape said highly, smirking that he had made James upset. Lily smiled and thanked Snape, which only infuriated James more. Lily smiled at Harry and made her way over to the fire, patting her head.

"They're hopeless," Hermione whispered behind Harry. Harry had to say, he quite agreed with her. Harry sat back down, looking at Ron as he gathered himself up off the ground.

"You know, I wasn't going to go blindly after Draco. I'm not that stupid," Harry said, wanting to give himself some credit. Hermione only patted his shoulder.

"Harry, he's been caught by Death Eaters," Ron said and the words finally sunk in for Harry. Memories floated of his parents being killed and the muggle man he had seen before Voldemort returned.

"Ron, shut up!" Hermione hissed, as if trying to make sure he did not say anything to get Harry worked up.

It was useless, however, because Harry was already thinking of all the horrible tortures Draco could be going through and his mind was going into over drive. He was becoming as bad as when Draco had been taken through the time pocket. "We have to save him!" Harry exclaimed loudly, earning him the small group's attention.

"Potter, you're not going anywhere," Snape ordered, glaring at him.

Harry was about to get defiant when Hagrid spoke. "Yer no use to Mr. Malfoy worked up, Harry," he gently reminded him and Harry sat back down, defeated. Lily sat down beside Harry and gave him a comforting smile and a squeeze with her hand on his.

"Don't worry; we will think of a plan calmly and rationally. Then we can finally go home after all of this fiasco," she said gently and Harry was overtaken with a strong emotion to hug his mother, something he had never had a chance to do in his life.

Harry grabbed Lily around the waist tightly. Lily did not object to his actions, though, and just let him hold on to her. "He's had a rough month," Hermione explained but Lily did not seem to care.

"Well I'm sure I do this with him in the future, I am his mother after all." Hermione looked at Harry with worry, knowing he was liable to start crying at any moment now. Luckily Harry held his own and did not let the truth of Lily's future out. Harry honestly wanted to but right now all he wanted to do was sleep again.

"Well now that you've had a mother and son bonding, could we get on with the planning?" Snape growled out, breaking any moment that Harry had been having with his mother.

Ron muttered 'bastard' under his breath and gave Snape an icy glare. Hermione let it slide, thankfully. Harry let go of his mother and smiled at her, getting up with Hermione and Ron to ask Hagrid and Snape how they would go about this.

Harry heard Lily sigh and then he heard her say, "Potter, Black; get over your idiotic spat then kiss and make up."

"NO!" they both cried. Harry looked back at them to see them both staring at each other in horror, Remus hiding his face with a hand and trying to hide his laughter, Peter's confused face, and Lily's frustrated face.

Remus spoke up to end the confusion, "You know she didn't mean it in a literal sense!"

Hermione spoke again from her place beside Hagrid. "They really are hopeless." Snape looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why Granger, why do you sound so surprised?"

* * *

Reviiew Please! I know it's been _forever _but let me know what you think! 

Endnotes: (1)- A lot of people label Draco as meaning Draconis, the Latin name for Dragon and a star constalation. This would make sense only I happen to think Draco is named after an ancient Greek tyrant, Draco. So that's just my explanation for this paragraph. Draconis is overused to me, seeing as Draco and Lucius were both names of Emporer's (Lucius-Roman) I think it makes sense. I could be wrong but I haven't read anything about Draco's name supposed to be meaning "Draconis" (I did check it up!) so if I'm wrong, I apologize.

(2)- an Andron was the equivalant of an ancient Greek living/drawing room. Men would entertain guest's in here and it was considered a "man's" room. An ancent Greek household was typically divided up into where the men's quarters were and where the women's quarters were.

And lastly a **huge** thank you to me reviewers! I thank you for waiting this long, and I am sorry about this. Thanks to **MistyShimmer **Really? Well James will learn to warm up to it in this story, he had no choice,** inumoon3** I am very sorry this story took so long to update, I know you were the one who requested MPreg so very long ago and I just make you wait for the end result ;( I am sorry about my pace, **SeverusSnape'sLove**, **UK All The Way **I thought it was a brilliant line too :P, **Lady-Draconian-Sapphire** You'll see why they are in ancient Greece, there is a reason to it! So it is helping the sub-plot and the story, just so there is no confusion, **volleypickle16**, **D/H**, **wicket willow** for reviewing. :)


	18. Of course

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter books in anyway, shape, or form.

**A/N** Someone mentioned that Thebes wasn't in Greece. I didn't make a mistake actually; there was a Thebes in Greece and Egypt. Thebes of Ancient Greece isn't well known but I clearly remember in my history class that the city had an army of gay men and their lovers so they would literally fight to the death! I love history!

Also, I did say I would get it sometime this weekend! Kinda late but... still... deadline made! Mwhahah!

Okay, I'm displeased with this chapter but sadly.. an absolutely boring chapter was needed here to prelude the climax. I don't know when I'll get another installment in because I'm pretty much bogged down with work this month... So please, be patient.

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco, James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, and a few others.

* * *

Harry glared at the greasy man in front of him with absolute certainty that he was going to go rescue Draco or die trying. 

"I'm going with you! You old--," Harry started to shout, when Ron and Hermione both nudged him to distract him. It was best that they did this, because Harry was about to really insult Snape, and Snape was already mad as it was.

"You will stay right where you are, Potter! The plan is as it is. I will be going to rescue them along with Hagrid," Snape said.

He had a sick sort of pleasure about him because he was not only beating Harry down, but James as well.

Hagrid then wisely interrupted Harry's next rant. "You three need ter stay here. It's dangerous."

"But Hagrid, I've seen Voldemort before! I've fought him before! I can do this!" Harry relentlessly argued.

Hagrid looked at Harry with seriousness, which was very unlike Hagrid.

Harry felt a slight depression fall over his shoulders.

"Yer weren't with child then Harry. And to the lot of yer, yer not to go a wandering."

Harry sighed and rubbed his abdomen thoughtfully, still unsettled about being left behind. _I don't want to give up… but I'll be endangering my child,_ Harry reminded himself. He looked at the others, and they all seemed to be dispersing around the camp.

Ron and Hermione were still behind him, maybe not ready to back him up as much as pry him away from the now looming and satisfied Snape. Still, they were there. James and Peter had gone off towards the burning fire; Remus and Sirius had tailed them at a fair distance.

Lily had sat down to rest her head, which Snape had conjured an ice pack for.

"Well Potter, I think it's time you _skipped_ along," Snape said sarcastically.

Snape had already turned away, robes billowing in front on Harry's face, and walked towards the clearing.

He'd motioned Hagrid to come with him and from there he'd done the instructing, Harry imagined.

"Harry..." Hermione said with a concerned expression settling in her brown eyes. Ron looked more like he was going to be reluctant if anything to whatever Harry was about to say.

It was just as well; Harry was planning on something rather drastic.

"You both know I'm going right?" Harry said, not bothering to hide his intentions. He had stepped back from his rigid stance but it hardly changed his rigid decision.

"Harry, Hagrid said--!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, mate?"

"Do you know how dangerous it could be for the baby?"

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed them to make sure his friends had not just given him a headache. He heard Hermione sigh and Ron gulp. They were deciding in their own minds what to do.

"I figure you'll need some help, right, mate?" Ron asked. Harry opened his eyes and smiled at his redheaded friend. Ron grimaced back, but was obviously going to be coming along.

"Ron!" Hermione said, as if he were going to say anything else, " Are you two brainless? This isn't our own time; it's not as safe here, Harry! Harry aren't you—"

"Hermione, I know! I still want to do this, though. And you know, maybe my luck will hold out longer? I'm not going to endanger my child, okay? It gives me enough trouble already," Harry interjected.

"Oh, and how do you plan to make it any less dangerous?" Hermione said sceptically with a hand on her hip.

Harry turned towards the fireplace and pointed at dear old dad.

"Ask them to help," he said with a confident smirk.

_Draco's rubbed off on me, hasn't he?_ Harry silently wondered to himself as Hermione blinked, once, twice and then…

"Well they certainly are reckless enough," she commented.

She took her hands off her hips and searched within her robe's pockets. Ron glanced at her and nudged her gently. Hermione looked up and asked, annoyed, "What is it, Ron?"

Ron didn't hesitate in his response, even with Hermione's annoyance. "What are you going to be doing?"

"Making sure you idiots don't destroy yourselves."

Harry could only grin at her response.

Harry glanced over at Snape, who had already started to leave. Hagrid looked back at Harry with his beady, warm eyes and smiled. Harry smiled back, hoping he wasn't as see through as some believed him to be.

"Hagrid must be staying back to keep and eye on you," Ron commented and laughed along with Harry at the irony. It was indeed irony, because even when Harry was being watched, everyone knew he was going to do it his way.

"He's going to be going soon, Snape will probably want someone there to help him get the others back here," Hermione explained, searching her pockets more furiously and muttering under her breath. She obviously wasn't finding what she wanted.

"Can't he do that with magic on his own?" Ron asked.

"Ron, stop staring at Hagrid. He'll get suspicious," Harry whispered. Why this made the two of them start to snicker conspiratorially will never be known.

"Of course he can, but one wand can only do so much. Even Aurors need more than themselves around to protect themselves," Hermione explained, "Oh where is it!"

"What?" The two boys looked over at Hermione as she dug down deep into her robes.

"I thought, just to be on the safe side, to bring along some sleeping draughts and other potions," Hermione responded. She must have been worried about having lost these potions, because she was now frantically looking for them.

"What other stuff did you bring, Hermione?" Harry asked; his interest aroused.

Hermione exclaimed an, 'Ah-ha!' and pulled out a small vial, the label reading flesh eating.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with an identical sort of awe-filled, horrified expressions.

"Hermione, why the bloody hell did you bring that!" Ron asked.

Harry couldn't even think of a good response or question to ask Hermione, so he stayed silent.

Hermione looked at them with a neutral expression and said, "It was for emergency reasons," as if it were a normal, everyday potion to bring along with her.

Ron and Harry were flabbergasted, because while it was a handy thing to have in the situation they were now in, it was plain weird for her to have brought it along in the first place.

"Very emergency reasons," Harry replied. Hermione didn't ever respond to him on that one.

"Well Harry, Ron, aren't you two going to invite the others?" Hermione asked. Harry turned over to see Hagrid gone, figuring that was why Hermione reminded them about their 'plan'.

"Yes, I guess we are," Harry said. He grabbed Ron by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him along towards the fire. It was time to put their juvenile delinquency to the board game.

* * *

James was quite happy to keep his distance with Sirius and Remus, but even James had to admit that he couldn't stay away from his two friends for long. But until James' will broke down, he planned on sticking stubbornly to a hesitant conversation between him and the others. 

James glanced over towards Lily, hoping she was okay. She had told James to leave her alone earlier, because she needed to rest. Watching her beautiful face sleeping could content James for eternity, of that he was sure. She must have had the headache of a century, but still she held her own before falling asleep now; she was incredibly brave.

James thought it might attract him to her even more.

Sadly, his thoughtful gaze was interrupted when Harry sat down beside him, his friend Ron finding a seat between Remus and Peter. "What are you two up to?" Remus spoke first when everyone else fell silent.

"Harry's decided to go on a crazy rescue mission," Ron responded.

Harry didn't look persuasive, he wasn't smiling, and he didn't seem to be planning on saying anything to attempt to get the marauders interested in helping him with a fiasco.

"Oh and what would this mission include?"

Remus and Sirius were looking up at… James turned around and saw Lily Evans standing behind them. She was holding the conjured icepack to he bruised head and staring at Harry with stern emerald eyes. James wondered how she managed to get up so quickly without wincing; in fact, he was wondering how she managed to get up at all because she was looking so drained.

Harry glanced up at her and didn't bother to hide beneath a sheepish grin. "It includes helping the others. I doubt Snape's brilliant idea, whatever it was, will work," Harry reasoned.

Lily lifted up one red eyebrow. "And why is that?" she asked.

Everyone turned to Harry among the fire, the orange dancers flying up in front of him, for his answer. James would have to say he agreed with Harry, any plan of Snivellus' was doomed to failure.

"Voldemort isn't holding them hostage for no reason. He's not going to let them go, even with Snape's convincing strategies," Harry responded. Lily, well, the whole group excluding Ron, seemed to be a bit confused.

Harry sighed and looked at Ron, who shrugged. No one else seemed to be able to clue into the silent conversation between the two, but James figured it had concluded after a series of gestures between Harry and Ron ended with Ron shaking his head in approval.

Harry took in a deep breath and started to explain, "Voldemort wants me. I go, they stand a chance of living. It's as simple as that."

Harry didn't look too troubled about this truth but Lily and James, really, looked concerned for the boy.

"What do you mean he wants you?" Sirius butted in, earning himself the group's attention. Harry slowly gazed up at his future-godfather and wrung his hands together before continuing.

"He wants to kill me."

Harry was surprised at how many collective gasps he got from the Marauders. Lily smacked James upside the head when he asked, 'what do you mean that son of a Dark Wizard wants to kill a 16 year old?'

James shouted out in alarm and massaged his head, while Sirius gave her a thumbs-up and laughed into Remus' sleeve.

"Remus, smack him upside the head for me," James commented, his first signal that he was going to accept Sirius and Remus in an intimate relationship. Remus shook his head while hiding the smile trying to force its way onto his lips.

It took a moment for the teenagers to regain the serious tone they had started out with.

Lily tried again; sending painful messages to James to keep his mouth shut, by courtesy of her fingernails, and asked, "Why would he want to kill you, Harry?"

"A Prophesy that says I will be the wizard born to kill him," Harry said in an uncomfortable manner. He shifted on the logs that had been set up around the fire as everyone registered what he had said.

"Oh bloody hell!" Sirius called out, looking shocked. James watched his son and wondered why his son, of all people, had been chosen for something like that. James couldn't understand why Voldemort, who was gaining more attention as he wreaked more havoc among the wizarding world, would fear someone so young as Harry. It was almost laughable to James.

Remus looked more engaged in anything being said than Peter was. Remus had his elbows placed on his knees, and his eyes were going from one person to the next as they spoke, tallying it all up in his head.

Peter was sitting there waiting for James to say something.

"So you…" Lily was saying as Harry started to speak as well. Lily became quiet when Harry had spoken.

"I—Look, I need your help with this. Ron, Hermione, and I can't do this with just the three of us," Harry said.

"We did once," Ron disagreed. James looked at the freckled redhead questioningly. There was an uproar among everyone sitting around the fire and James shared some looks with the other Marauders that clearly said they were all as stumped as he was, yet amazed at the same time.

"What!" James shouted in an outraged tone, asking the question everyone had been thinking. All eyes had turned to Ron for explanations. Remus' eyes had widened a bit and Sirius had shouted, 'You're joking!' to Ron.

"Yeah but Ron, Voldemort was considerably weaker then…" Harry doubtfully said. Ron shrugged when Harry reminded him about the different circumstances both times had.

"You faced Voldemort?" Sirius asked Ron, staring pointedly at him. Ron took a minute to bask in the glow of being recognized. His back went from hunched to tall and proud, as his expression became one of boasting.

Peter was watching everything happen at once and his reactions were slow because he obviously couldn't make up his mind on what to say without much inclination as to what he should do.

"Yeah but really, it wasn't much—" Ron said, as if he really wanted to downplay his achievement. James had a feeling the fellow had a very conceited side to him.

"Yeah, but that bloke is crazy—" Sirius interjected, among a few whispers Peter and James were having. Lily was looking steadily annoyed, because now Harry and Remus were joining their voices with the chaotic assembly and it was just too loud.

"Will you all just, shut up!" Lily shouted over their heads.

Everyone in the group stopped their chatter and looked her way, behind James. James craned his neck upwards to look at her vivid green eyes. Oh boy, she looks angry, James thought. He knew that turn of the mouth and that fire in Lily's eyes; it was usually directed straight at him when he asked her out.

"I guess we'll be going along with you then." Lily said, and simultaneously volunteered the marauders for some more mischief.

James wasn't too keen on this sort of mischief though; he valued his life. What Harry, and now Lily, were proposing sounded like suicide.

"What?" Sirius said.

"Are you sure, Evans?" Remus asked.

"If this guy is so set on killing Harry, is it really a good idea to hand him over to Voldemort on a gold platter?" James queried. Lily looked down at him with, not distaste, but she was telling him 'you're an idiot'.

James wasn't sure how, but she was.

"We're not handing Harry over to anybody, Potter. It was you who called Voldemort the bully, now wasn't it?" Lily told him.

"Well yes… But still—" James started to reply when Sirius talked over him.

"James, we can save Snivellus." James looked up at his… (Friend)… as Sirius leaned closer to the fire in James' direction.

"And that's a good thing... why…?" James asked. He looked very confused; he was unable to grasp anything good about saving that stupid prick.

_Sirius lost it when he gave it up to Remus, didn't he? _James thought.

"Think of the humiliation he'll suffer when we remind him we saved his arse from nearly certain death!" Sirius said, convincing James finally. James shared the mischievous grin Sirius wore. Thoughts of Snape's distorted, angry, red face always brought a little happiness to James' mind.

"Well… If that's the case…" James cunningly said. Sirius nodded along with his companion in crime, and plans to make life a little harder for Snape were floating around in their heads. Remus looked at his two friends with a raised eyebrow until he gave a small smile. If there was one thing that would always connect the two, it was pranks.

"I guess we could… As long as Sirius and Remus stay focused," James said, eyeing the couple.

Everyone stared at James for a few seconds, Remus rubbing Sirius' back to keep him calm, and Harry blinking towards his father with slight disbelief. Lily rolled her eyes at James and snapped at him, "Oh grow up!"

"Shut it, James, now let's work on a plan to tie Snivellus up once we rescue the greasy git," Sirius said. James then shouted, 'Lets go!' and stood up.

Lily pushed him back down by his shoulders though. "Hold it James, we have planning to do. We won't be going rushing into things, now will we?"

Harry was very amused when James looked dejected and Lily shared a smile with him.

James frowned and shut up, letting the others talk about what they were going to do without the grown ups around to help. James wouldn't stay shut up forever, though, he planned to get a lot of his say in for this crazy idea.

* * *

Review Please! I know there was only two scenes but I had to cut it off here for event/pages reasons -.-. I think this story is going to be finished soon honestly, but not too soon! 

Thank you to all reviewers, I appreciate your reviews a lot :)


End file.
